Una nueva oportunidad
by MafeBack
Summary: Que pasa cuando pierdes todo lo que alguna vez quisiste? Y si tienen que pasar siglos para que volverlo a conseguir? Pero si no llega de la forma que esperabas? Volverás a creer o te limitaras a no sentir? Historia de un trágico amor que tiene que romper muchas barreras incluida la del tiempo. MIMATO
1. Todo acabo

Una nueva oportunidad

Hola a todos.  
Este es el primer fic que hago, así que por favor no sean muy duros conmigo. Espero realmente que les guste.

NOTA: Digimon no me pertenece.

.

* * *

Capitulo uno: Todo acabó

.

Todo estaba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad, no había ningún sonido y no se sentía absolutamente nada.

— _Finalmente ha sucedido—_ pensó una chica de aproximadamente 19 años, ella al igual que sus amigos sabían que ese momento llegaría, hicieron todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para evitarlo, pero les resulto imposible, Él había ganado.

**Flash Back**

— Tiene que haber otra solución.— Dijo un joven de cabello castaño de aproximadamente 20 años

— No Taichí, te he dicho que esa es la salida más razonable, si queremos derrotarlo debo hacerlo.

— Pero señorita, eso es muy arriesgado.— Le respondió otra joven pelirroja de 20 años

— Señorita, nuestro deber es protegerla y no permitiremos que realice semejante acto.— Clamo un joven peli azul de 21 años

— Haremos lo que sea necesario, ¿no es eso cierto Yamato?- Pregunto un chico rubio de unos 17 años a otro joven muy parecido físicamente a él, pero mayor.

Este estaba con la cabeza baja y los puños apretados —Haremos hasta lo imposible señorita, pero por favor, no haga nada hasta que de verdad considere que no hay otra solución. Por favor.— Esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

**Fin del Flash Back**

No se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, pues para esto había nacido; esta había sido su misión en el mundo y ahora ella lo estaba cumpliendo, se suponía es lo que debía hacer y debía estar tranquila con ello, pero no lo estaba, no cuando sabía lo que estaba dejando atrás.

**Flash back**

Siete jóvenes estaban sentados en una mesa discutiendo acerca de algo aparentemente importante, mientras un anciano y una mujer los observaban.

— No se preocupe señorita, existe la posibilidad de que no sea necesario recurrir a eso.— Dijo el anciano al ver el semblante triste en el rostro de su acompañante.

— Señor, usted sabe que no es eso lo que me preocupa, en cuanto llegue el momento yo cumpliré con mi deber, solo no quiero dejarlo solo.— Dijo la chica sin dejar de mirar a uno de los jóvenes que se encontraban en la mesa.

— Se lo importante que es el para usted, y sé que ese sentimiento es correspondido, después de todo es este problema el que ha evitado que se hayan casado.

— Cuando me propuso matrimonio me sentí la mujer más dichosa de este planeta, y ahora desearía que eso no hubiera sucedido jamás.

— No diga eso señorita, usted mejor que nadie debe saber que no hay mayor bendición que los sentimientos que ambos se profesan, esto es solo una prueba que deberán superar para que al fin puedan estar juntos.

— Solo espero que tenga la razón señor- Retiro su mirada del joven y se dirigió al anciano.— Ahora si me disculpa, me retiro.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Pero ya no había marcha atrás, ahora tenía que seguir si quería que su sacrificio valiera la pena, sabía que poseer el poder que tenía solo traería problemas, pero debía aceptar que al mismo tiempo la acerco a lo más maravilloso que había llegado a conocer... el amor.

 _— Solo espero que él pueda perdonarme algún día._

Una luz empezó a emanar de su cuerpo haciendo que toda la oscuridad en la que se encontraba sumida fuera desapareciendo.

Para cuando todo acabo un joven alto de cabello rubio se encontraba arrodillado al lado del cuerpo de una joven que yacía en el pasto. El joven estaba en silencio controlando toda su frustración, él no había cumplido su misión, y mucho más importante aún, no había logrado salvar a la mujer que amaba.

Todos sus compañeros pronto estaban con él, igual de decepcionados por no haber podido salvar a la señorita Minami, pero probablemente ninguno podría llegar a sentir la misma tristeza que sentía Yamato en estos momentos.

Ninguno percibió como alguien los espiaba detrás de un árbol.

— Pero que boba fue Minami, le dije que si no era mía no sería de nadie y aun así prefirió retarme. Sus débiles poderes jamás podrían contra los míos, se lo advertí— Dijo el hombre — Ahhgg ¿pero porque tuvo que ser tan estúpida?— Y desapareció.

* * *

.

Bueno, eso fue todo.

Es un pequeño prefacio de la historia, ya en el próximo capítulo se empieza la verdadera historia.  
Este capítulo estuvo cortico pero los otros ya serán más largos para poderle dar un buen desarrollo a la historia. Intentare actualizar lo más rápido que me sea posible.  
De verdad espero que les guste, dejen revs para saber si les gusto o no; como es mi primer fic espero críticas constructivas.

Una pequeña aclaración, minami no es mimi así que ese será uno de los problemas que se desarrollaran en la historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron.


	2. Una chica especial

Hola a todos nuevamente.  
Aquí voy con el segundo capitulo, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo, espero que les guste.

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Una chica especial

.

.

.

Época actual, año 2015.

.

.

— No, no, no... Voy a llegar tarde y es mi primer día.— Dijo una hermosa chica de cabello castaño mientras manejaba su auto hacia el campus universitario.

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Tokio y el tráfico estaba fluido. Sin embargo, ella no tenía tiempo para apreciar el paisaje puesto que hoy entraría a la Universidad de Tokio y estaba retrasada.

— Tranquila Mimi, mira que casi atropellas al señor que estaba cruzando.— Le contesto sonriendo un chico rubio que iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

— No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Michael, tú también vas a llegar tarde; si no mal recuerdo tenemos las mismas clases.

— Vamos Mimi, el primer día muchos maestros hablan de lo genial que es que hayamos escogido esa carrera y explican cuál es el campo de acción que tiene. Además, no podrás negar que tienes la mejor compañía para tus clases.

— Claro Mike, tu eres el mejor, tú y tu gigante ego.— dijo intentando contener una risa mientras su amigo fingía cara de indignación — según el GPS el campus debería estar girando a la derecha.

— Mira Mimi, es enorme.

Frente a ellos se alzaba un imponente conjunto de edificio del cual salían y entraban estudiantes de su misma edad y un poco mayores. El campus constaba con edificios para cada facultad con cafeterías en cada uno de ellos, ademas de una cafetería central que parecía un mall de comidas; tenia amplias zonas verdes donde se apreciaba algunas personas descansando o leyendo algún libro. Se decía que la biblioteca era de las mejores de todo Japón, dotada con una gran cantidad de libros que abarcan tanto temas de estudio como de ocio. Era una Universidad bastante completa, después de todo era una de las mas reconocidas del mundo.

— Lo sé, no entiendo como entraste sin presentar la entrevista, de hecho fue toda una sorpresa cuando me comentaste que asistirías aquí conmigo— dijo recordando como justo el mismo día que ella le comento que había sido admitida a esta prestigiosa universidad él también le da la noticia, sin haber mostrado ningún interés en ella antes.

— Soy un chico misterioso, ahora vamos que llegaremos tarde.

* * *

Por otro lado en un café cerca al campus, un grupo de amigos se encontraba reunido discutiendo

— Ya estoy cansado de hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, ¿que se supone que estamos esperando?—Dijo un joven de cabello castaño que aparentaba 20 años.

— Yo no sé de qué te quejas, a mí me parece muy provechoso estudiar— Comento un pelirrojo de 19 años— Últimamente he aprendido nuevas cosas que pueden ayudarnos a cumplir nuestra misión.

— Pues eso es porque eres un aburrido Izzy.— Le respondió el castaño.

— Vamos Tai deja de molestar a Izzy— Lo regaño una peliroja de la misma edad del castaño. —Ademas siento que este año las cosas podrían cambiar.

Un rubio estaba tomando su capuchino mientras escuchaba con indiferencia la conversación, pero el último comentario de la pelirroja lo había dejado pensativo. El también sentía que algo ocurrirá pronto.

— ¿No creen que Kari y TK se están demorando demasiado?— Pregunto el mayor de los chicos reunidos que tenía el cabello color azul.

— Tienes razón, y ahora que lo pienso ayer tampoco los vimos.— Comento el castaño.

* * *

Dos chicos se hallaban en un aeropuerto en la ciudad de New York, acababan de llegar desde la ciudad de Tokio. La gente iba y venía centrados cada quien en sus asuntos y ellos no eran la excepción.

— Me siento mal por habernos ido sin avisarle a nadie.— Le dijo un chico rubio de 18 años a su acompañante.

— No te preocupes T.K, era lo mejor, no podíamos avisarle a nadie, en especial a Matt.— Le respondió una chica castaña de la misma edad.

— Lo sé, si tan solo no hubiéramos fallado él no hubiera cambiado tanto.— Dijo con un semblante triste.

.

**Flash Back**

Un joven alto de cabello rubio se encontraba arrodillado al lado del cuerpo de una joven que yacía en el pasto. El joven estaba en silencio controlando toda su frustración, él no había cumplido su misión, y mucho más importante aún, no había logrado salvar a la mujer que amaba.

— Fue mi culpa, si tan solo hubiera sido un poco más ágil.

— Yamato, no te culpes. Todos nosotros fallamos, era nuestra misión protegerla y ahora ella esta... —La pelirroja no pudo continuar porque las lágrimas habían empezado a invadir su rostro.

— La señorita sora tiene razón, nosotros éramos sus guardianes, el enemigo fue más inteligente.— Dijo un pelirrojo de baja estatura.

Todos sus compañeros estaban con él, igual de decepcionados por no haber podido salvar a la señorita minami, pero probablemente ninguno podría llegar a sentir la misma tristeza que sentía Yamato en estos momentos.

— Yo la amo— Dijo el joven Yamato en un susurro —Yo era su prometido, y ahora ella esta...— —muerta— sentenciando esto último con un tono de voz frio y seco.

**Fin del Flash Back**

.

Desde ese instante su hermano ya no había vuelto a ser el mismo, era como si con la muerte de Minami una parte de él hubiera muerto; y es que así había sido. Yamato no había vuelto a sonreír, ahora siempre tenía una mirada fría reflejada en sus ojos además de que el trato que este tenía con los demás era distante e indiferente; no permitía que nadie se acercara a él y con las mujeres ni se diga, simplemente las utilizaba cuando sentía la necesidad y las desechaba casi que de inmediato.

De no ser por él y sus amigos, Yamato habría caído en un grave estado de depresión y eso que de ese hecho ya han pasado casi 300 años.

— T.K

Escucho como lo llamaba su compañera.

— Dime Kari.

— Te he dicho que lo mejor es que no te preocupes más por Matt, una vez cumplamos la misión todos podremos llevar una vida normal y lo que venimos a investigar aquí puede ser la solución a todo.

— Espero que tengas razón Kari.

* * *

El aula estaba en silencio prestando atención al maestro que tenían al frente, después de haberse presentad y hacer una pequeña introducción a la materia que dictaría, empezó con el tema que correspondía mientras tanto, una chica no se podía concentrar y le hablaba a su compañero.

— Ya casi es hora del almuerzo Mike, ¿qué te parece si después de esta clase vamos a la cafetería a comer algo?— Dijo la castaña susurrando.

— Ay Mimi, tu siempre pensando en comer— Dijo mientras recibía una patada en la pantorrilla por parte de la aludida —Jaja... Era broma Mimi, deja de ser tan agresiva. Apenas se termine la clase vamos, pero ahora presta atención.

— No puedo Mike, tengo un extraño presentimiento.

— No te preocupes Mimi— Dijo intentando sonar igual que siempre —Tu misma lo dijiste ya casi es hora del almuerzo lo más seguro es que sea hambre, además este es tu primer día, puede que tengas muchos sentimientos encontrados por esta nueva experiencia— Intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que era eso, el problema era que él también tenía ese extraño presentimiento.

— A lo mejor tienes razón y es eso— Pero ella sabía que algo más pasaba y puede que sonara muy extraño pero presentía que Mike tenía algo que ver.

* * *

Un chico rubio iba caminando despreocupado cerca de la cafetería, habían quedado de reunirse todos ahí a la hora del almuerzo. Honestamente no entendía porque tenían que estar juntos todo el tiempo, avanzarían mucho más si se dividían para investigar, era por eso que Jou y Koushiro se encontraban estudiando en una universidad distinta ellos no entrarían hasta a otra semana así que por el momento se reunían con ellos, pero él debía quedarse ahí porque Taichí consideraba que podría hacer algo estúpido si estaba solo.

Habían recorrido casi todas las universidades del país una y otra vez y aun no encontraban nada, él ni siquiera sabía que era lo que tenían que encontrar, el anciano Genai solo les había dicho que debían buscar a la persona que cumpliera la profecía, pero esa era Minami y ella ya no está.

.

**Flash back**

Había pasado aproximadamente dos semanas desde la muerte de Minami, Yamato estaba encerrado en el mismo y permanecía por los alrededores del templo hasta altas horas de la noche. Todos estaban muy preocupados por él, en especial su hermano Takeru, sin embargo era poco o nada lo que él les permitía hacer.

Un día, el anciano Genai los reunió a todos en una cena, tenía algo muy importante que comentarles.

— Como bien saben, la señorita Minami sacrifico su propia vida con el propósito de detener a vuestro enemigo y así cumplir con la profecía.

— Lo sabemos señor Genai, y ahora todo está bien gracias a ella. Fue una terrible perdida para nosotros— Dijo la pelirroja mirando a su amigo —pero comprendemos que fue necesaria.

— Hay un pequeño problema con esa afirmación señorita Takenouchi, no todo está bien. Estuve pendiente del ambiente en estos últimos días, y todavía existe la energía maligna de aquel ser, por el momento está muy débil, gracias a la señorita Minami, pero les aseguro que él recobrara todas sus fuerzas y volverá a atacar. La profecía aún no se ha cumplido.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, si bien la noticia era bastante mala, nadie sabía que decir, todos estaban confundidos, ¿la batalla aún no había acabado?

— Eso quiere decir que Minami sacrifico su vida por nada— dijo un rubio con la cabeza agachada pero se podía sentir que su comentario estaba lleno de ira.

— No joven Yamato, ella les dio a ustedes la oportunidad de vivir, por favor no diga que eso no vale nada.

— El anciano Genai tiene razón, ella no podría vivir con la idea de que todos sus seres queridos murieran si ella podía evitarlo. Es demasiado altruista.

— Pero anciano Genai, que haremos ahora Minami era quien poseía el poder sagrado, la profecía dice que solo ese poder es el que evitará que el mudo caiga en las tinieblas.— dijo el pelirrojo.

— Tiene toda la razón joven Koushiro, pero recuerde que también es ese mismo poder el que podrá sumir al mundo en la más terrible oscuridad. Es por esto que mientras el poder no está en este mundo no habrá de que preocuparse.

— ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros señor Genai?— interrumpió el castaño —Quiero decir, de aquí a que el poder sagrado vuelva a aparecer nosotros ya habremos muerto.

— Se equivoca joven Yagami, ustedes son los guardianes del poder sagrado, al igual que la señorita Minami ustedes tienen una misión en este mundo. Como este ha desaparecido ustedes conservaran esa misma edad hasta que lo encuentren. Deben buscarlo incansablemente, ya que si llega a caer en las manos equivocadas será el fin del mundo como lo conocemos.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que estaremos vagando por todo Japón buscando a quien posea el poder sagrado por quien sabe cuántos años?— Pregunto el mayor

— Si Joven Kido, dispondrán del dinero de esta casa para que puedan realizar sus viajes y todo lo que necesiten, mis descendientes estarán al tanto de todo y como familia protectora de este templo nos encargaremos de cualquier inconveniente.

— ¿Y que pasara una vez se cumpla la profecía?— Pregunto la menor del grupo.

— Lo más seguro, señorita Hikari, es que ustedes se conviertan en humanos normales y pierdan todos sus poderes, así podrán tener una vida normal hasta el final de sus días.

— No encontraremos nada, Minami era la única que poseía ese poder y ya no volverá.— dijo el rubio que había estado muy callado durante la conversación escuchando acerca de vivir quien sabe cuántos años, hace unas semanas la idea de vivir eternamente le habría gustado, pero ahora no quería una vida en la que no estuviera Minami —Ahora, si me disculpan, me retiro.

** Fin del Flash Back**

.

Y vaya que había estado en lo cierto, estaban buscando un imposible, ese poder jamás regresaría y si lo pensaba bien mejor que no lo hiciera, así no correrían el riesgo de que la oscuridad llegara. A lo lejos vio a una chica con una larga cabellera castaña y sintió algo extraño dentro de su corazón.

— Minami— Susurró.

Observo bien a la chica que se dirigía hacia él, aunque ella no parecía percatarse de que lo hacia, era la viva imagen de su antigua prometida, tez blanca, cabello castaño liso y largo que termina en ondas, las facciones de su cara eran las mismas y sus ojos color miel.

No podía estar equivocado, tenía que ser ella. Pero él fue quien la encontró muerta, ¿cómo podía explicar que ahora la tenía casi al frente casi 300 años después?

* * *

No pudo esperar a que se terminara la clase, su amigo Mike se había ofrecido a acompañarla pero era mejor que alguien se quedara para tomar los apuntes. No entendía porque estaba tan rara, durante la mañana había tenido una extraña sensación que ella llamo nervios al ser su primer día, sin embargo ahora que había salido de clase sentía que tenía que dirigirse a algún lugar, sus pies se movían solos y pronto vio cómo estaba en la cafetería del campus.

— Era hambre, tal y como dijo Mike.— se dijo a si misma —Debo estar paranoica, esto del primer día me tiene muy nerviosa.

Pero pronto sintió como alguien la miraba y cuando levanto su rostro se encontró con un chico alto y rubio que tenía unos profundos y misteriosos ojos azules que la atraparon al instante.

El ambiente entre ellos se sentía un poco tenso pero al mismo tiempo confortable; por un lado Mimi sentía como ese chico que ella no conocía le intentaba trasmitir un montón de sentimientos y palabras con su mirada, y podría sonar extraño, pero se sentía familiar como si pudiera entender todo lo que aquel chico expresaba. Por otro lado, Yamato no sabía cómo sentirse, nunca pensó que la encontrarían a ella, porque era ella la esencia era la misma y se podía sentir el poder que irradiaba, algo en su corazón empezaba a despertar.

Tai y Sora observaban la escena con incredulidad, sin embargo ambos tenían un mal presentimiento con todo esto, si bien la chica que tenían ahí era idéntica a Minami, ella había fallecido y lo mejor era averiguar de quien se trataba.

— Matt!— Llamo Sora

Y si salieran de un trance el rubio apartó la mirada de la castaña y la dirigió hacia la pelirroja

— Dime Sora— dijo con un dejo de fastidio

— Oh Estabas acompañado, ¿no nos quieres presentar?

— ¿De qué hablan? No lo ven ella es Mi...

— Soy Mimi TachiKawa, mucho gusto— Dijo la castaña asumiendo que el chico que tenía frente a ella no sabía su nombre, ya que no se habían presentado.

Cuando Yamato escucho esto lo que estaba creciendo dentro de él se quebró y retomo su actitud de frialdad e indiferencia, esa chica no era Minami, no entendía como no lo había visto.

— Yo soy Sora Takenouchi y él es Taichi Yagami— Dijo Sora al ver el cambio de su amigo — Disculpa la interrupción pero tenemos clase, ¿no es así Matt?

— Si claro, hasta luego— y se marchó sin dirigirle la mirada a la castaña

— Por favor discúlpelo, él está atravesando por algo muy difícil

— No hay problema, yo también me debo ir tengo un amigo que me debe estar buscando. Hasta luego

— Hasta luego, esperamos verte pronto— dijo el castaño

— Claro— y se marcho

— Aunque esa chica no es Minami tiene la misma presencia

— Tienes razón Tai, además note irradia una extraña energía que solo había sentido en Minami.

— Si Sora, yo también lo sentí, sea como sea esa chica es especial.

* * *

.

.

.

Espero que con este cap se hayan solucionado algunas de las dudas que deje en el capitulo anterior. Dejen Revs.

Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews.

AllyzA: Si, se que el anterior capitulo fue un completo misterio, minami fue el primer amor de yamato y es algo que el tiene que superar, pero en realidad ella es buena y sera muy útil para mimi. Creo que en un capitulo escribiré porque la historia entre ella y yamato. Me alegra que te hayas quedado pegada con la historia, ojala te guste el cap :)

lulu29 mimato love: Hola, se que esta un poco enredado pero la idea era que quedaran dudas, ahora respecto a tus preguntas, minami no es familiar de mimi es como su reencarnación pero eso lo explicare mejor en el prox capitulo. El hombre malvado es alguien que se enamoro de minami pero fue rechazado, el si se enamora de mimi o no es algo que se vera en el desarrollo de la historia. Gracias por haberlo leído, espero que te guste este capitulo. =)

Sakurarika: =D Gracias por tu rev, espero que también te guste este capitulo.

Scripturiens: Muchas gracias por el follow y por tus sugerencias, de verdad las tendré en cuenta para los próximos capítulos. Espero que te guste la historia, estaré esperando tu review :)


	3. Quien eres?

Hola a todos nuevamente.  
Aquí va el capitulo 3, espero que les guste, gracias a todos los que están leyendo el fic.

.

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¿Quién eres?

.

.

Después de su encuentro con ese extraño chico, su cabeza había estado hecha un lió. No comprendía porque lo había sentido tan familiar, sin mencionar de que ella era quien había llegado a él. Definitivamente, lo que le estaba pasando no era normal, pero no sabía si debía comentárselo a su amigo o no. Se había encontrado con Michael al poco tiempo de despedirse de esos chicos y decidieron almorzar en la cafetería de su facultad; el almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo y callado.

— Que pasa Mimi, hoy has estado actuando bastante extraño.— hablo el rubio preocupado por la actitud de su amiga.

— No es nada Mike, debe ser el cambio de ambiente, además de que extraño mucho a mis padres— decidió no contarle nada, después de todo no era algo muy importante y ella debería estar exagerando.

— No te preocupes por eso, apenas llegues a tu apartamento los llamas.— dijo no muy convencido de la respuesta de su amiga, sabía que algo le pasaba, pero no la llenaría de preguntas.

— Eso haré Mike, ahora vamos que la próxima clase se iniciara pronto.

* * *

— Te lo juro Izzy, esa chica es idéntica a Minami.— Le dijo el castaño a su amigo

— Además de que emanaba una energía muy parecida a la de Minami.— Agrego Sora

Todos se habían encontrado en el café que quedaba cerca al campus, después del encuentro con aquella chica llamada Mimi habían llamado a sus amigos para cambiar el lugar de encuentro.

— Debe ser una coincidencia, alguna descendiente de la familia de Minami o algo así, recordemos que su madre tenía un hermano.— respondió el pelirrojo.

— Eso debe ser, debemos investigar en el árbol genealógico de la familia de Minami.— dijo el peli azul.

— Lo extraño es el poder, que dicen, pudieron sentir en ella.— dijo el pelirrojo intrigado.

— Eso no fue nada.— hablo el rubio por primera vez —Es solo una chica que se parece, y como ya dijeron puede que sea porque está relacionada con la familia de Minami.— dijo restándole importancia al asunto — ¿Aún no han tenido noticias de Hikari y Takeru?— Pregunto cambiando el tema, sabía que tenían que descartar a la chica de tener alguna relación con el poder sagrado pero no quería tener que seguir escuchando como ella se parecía a Minami; simplemente no lo era y ahí debía terminar el tema.

— Yo hablé con mi hermana hace una hora aproximadamente, se encuentra en Nueva York con TK, menciono algo acerca de una pista muy importante, según ellos la persona que estamos buscando podría estar allí. Por lo cual es probable que Mimi no tenga nada que ver en este asunto, para la tranquilidad de Yamato. — para el castaño no había pasado desapercibido el cambio de tema que había sugerido el rubio, y aunque le preocupaba su amigo consideraba que ya había pasado el tiempo más que suficiente como para que hubiera superado la perdida de Minami.

— Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no nos avisaron a todos?— pregunto Sora

— Kari me dijo que no era algo muy seguro, y que no nos querían crear falsas expectativas— respondió el castaño— deben estar de regreso en dos días.

— Pues debe ser algo realmente importante, Hikari y Takeru no son de los que actúan sin pensar— dijo jou

— Tienes razón Jou, pero por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar las noticias que nos traigan— comentó la pelirroja.

* * *

El resto del día había transcurrido sin ninguna novedad, conoció a varios de sus profesores y compañeros, además de que sus clases fueron interesantes. Había decidido no preocuparse más por el incidente de la mañana, lo más seguro es que no volviera a ver a esos chicos por un buen tiempo, y no sabía por qué eso la entristecía. Michael la había acompañado hasta su apartamento y se había marchado casi de inmediato, eso no era normal en él pero después de todo ella no había sido la mejor compañía durante el día.

Su apartamento estaba ubicado en un alto edificio relativamente cerca al campus, era pequeño pero bastante acogedor al entrar se podía apreciar la cocina a mano izquierda, era pequeña pero estaba muy bien equipada, tenía lo último en electrodomésticos, después de todo a ella le encantaba cocinar; no tenía comedor puesto que la cocina tenía una barra estilo americana y al ser para ella sola no le pareció necesario más espacio; más adelante se llegaba a una pequeña sala de estar que tenía un gran ventanal del cual se divisaba gran parte de la ciudad ya que quedaba en un piso elevado, y una pequeña chimenea en uno de los muros, las paredes eran de un color palo de rosa claro -podía vivir sola y tener la edad que quisiera pero jamás superaría su adicción al color rosa- la decoración era sencilla y elegante, con un sofá color blanco con cojines rosa claro y otros dos muebles a juego; al fondo se encontraba la habitación -que también tenía una excelente vista- en la cual había una cama doble con un edredón rosa y un gran oso de felpa encima, regalo de sus padres para que no se sintiera tan sola en Japón, siempre la habían consentido mucho y lo que más le dolió del viaje fue alejarse de ellos; un escritorio con una laptop y varios libros encima.

Por ahora tomaría una ducha y llamaría a sus padres, si sus cálculos eran correctos, deberían ser aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana en Nueva York.

* * *

El día estaba fresco y soleado, una típica mañana de primavera en Nueva York. La gente iba y venía dándole ese toque tan característico de las grandes ciudades.

— Nueva York es sorprendente Kari. — le dijo un rubio a su acompañante, habían estado recorriendo la ciudad desde que había amanecido y no dejaba de maravillarse con la nueva cultura.

— Lo se TK, pero no estamos aquí paseando precisamente, — lo reprendió la castaña — sabes que estamos en una misión muy importante.

— Eso no quita que pueda disfrutar de vez en cuando. — respondió divertido — No seas tan aburrida Kari.

— Concéntrate Takaishi. — siempre era lo mismo con el menor de los rubios, era en momentos así cuando le gustaría haber viajado con Sora, ella siempre era más racional. Pero fue TK quien encontró la pista y le pidió el favor a ella que le ayudara a investigar, simplemente no podía dejarlo solo — Creo que la dirección que nos dieron se encuentra cerca, ayúdame a buscar.

— Déjame ver. — dijo intentando observar el papel que tenía Hikari en sus manos — Según mi teléfono, la dirección que estamos buscando se encuentra a dos cuadras de aquí, vamos.

— Vamos

Ambos chicos caminaron las dos cuadras que el dispositivo móvil les indicaba y pronto se encontraron en el portal de un edificio no muy alto que tenía la fachada de ladrillos, estaba ubicado en una muy buena zona de la ciudad con parques cerca. Oprimieron el timbre del apartamento 704 esperando que alguien pudiera atenderlos.

— Casa de la familia Tachikawa, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

* * *

— Estoy algo preocupada por Yamato, Tai

— Lo se Sora pero no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer, mientras Yamato este tan cerrado en sí mismo creo que le resultará imposible mejorarse.

— Pero no es su culpa Tai, el perdió a alguien que era muy importante para él,— intentaba ponerse en su lugar — yo no sabría cómo actuaria si te perdiera a ti — dijo con un semblante triste.

— Lo superarías — dijo acercándose a ella mientras acariciaba su rostro — una perdida es dolorosa para cualquier persona que tenga sentimientos Sora, pero no por eso debemos echarnos a morir, yo te amo y me gustaría que tuvieras una vida feliz, que cumplieras tus sueños; mira a Jou y a Kuoshiro se han enamorado algunas veces y han perdido a la mujer que aman, ellos han quedado devastados; pero eso no evita que se repongan y sigan adelante. Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que quería Minami, por eso nos dio una oportunidad, pero Yamato la está tirando a la basura.

— ¿Crees que algún día Yamato pueda seguir adelante?

Esa pregunta se había cruzado por su cabeza en más de una ocasión desde la perdida de Minami, la respuesta siempre era la misma y no era muy positiva que digamos, no creía que su amigo volviera a ser el mismo pronto; sin embargo el día de hoy algo había cambiado, había logrado ver en los ojos de su amigo algo que no pensó volvería a ver, esperanza.

— Creo que si Sora, y será más pronto de lo que pensamos.

* * *

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, acababa de cortar la llamada con su informante y la verdad es que lo que le había dicho no le agradó ni un poco. Dos de los guardianes se encontraban en Nueva York y habían dado con la casa de la chica; no sabía cómo habían conseguido la información pero ahora debía detenerlos antes de que consiguieran acercarse a ella.

Pero, ¿Dónde están los demás?

* * *

Había estado recorriendo la ciudad en su motocicleta a una gran velocidad, sentir como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo siempre le había resultado tranquilizante. El encuentro con aquella chica lo había descolocado, y no sabía porque no se la podía sacar de la cabeza.

— _Claro que sabes, es porque se parece a Minami_ — pensó, aunque en su interior algo le decía que había algo mas — Demonios.

Tenía que investigar quien era esa chica, lo mejor sería hacerlo sin decirles a sus amigos; ellos no estaría de acuerdo.

* * *

La conversación con sus padres había sido bastante reconfortante, realmente los extrañaba, pero ella tomó la decisión de estudiar en Japón y tenía que seguir con ello. Sus padres fueron demasiado comprensivos cuando les dio la noticia, hasta le compraron y amoblaron el hermoso apartamento en el que vivía; después de todo, ellos querían lo mejor para su única hija.

— ¿Por qué Japón? — fue la pregunta que le hizo su mamá cuando les dijo que estudiaría allí.

La verdad es que ni ella misma conocía la respuesta, le había dicho a sus padres que quería estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad y que mejor que hacerlo en su país de origen. Pero algo la había llamado allí, algo le decía que ese era su lugar y ella tenía que averiguar que era.

Mañana sería un nuevo día y lo iniciaría con el pie derecho, pero eso ocurriría luego de una larga noche de sueño, solo esperaba poder descansar.

Pero antes de caer profundamente dormida, unos profundos y misteriosos ojos azules se cruzaron en su mente, y con este último pensamiento, cayo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

La casa de la familia Tachikawa era realmente grande y estaba decorada con el más fino gusto. La persona que los había recibido se llamaba Satoe Tachikawa, era una hermosa señora de aproximadamente 40 años – quizá un poco más – de carácter bastante amable y alegre. Llevaban hablando un cuarto de hora más o menos, TK se había inventado que hacían un estudio para su instituto acerca de residentes Japoneses en USA, y la señora Tachikawa, que era bastante ingenua y había querido ayudar. En ese tiempo lograron descubrir que se habían mudado a Nueva York hace 15 años por motivos laborales de su esposo, se habían acoplado muy bien a la cultura americana y tenían una hija que estaba próxima a cumplir 19 años y su nombre era Mimi Tachikawa.

— ¿Y su hija no está? — pregunto curioso el rubio, después de todo era a ella a quien estaban buscando — nos gustaría preguntarle la perspectiva que tiene, ya sabe que el pensamiento de los adultos difiere mucho del de los chicos.

— Tienes mucha razón jovencito, pero ella en estos momentos se encuentra en la universidad.

— Oh, no hay problema, — dijo la castaña — nosotros podemos volver en otro momento cuando ella este. Además será muy agradable conocer a otra chica japonesa que viva en Nueva York.

— Me hubiera encantado que se conocieran, habría sido grandioso para ella, pero ella estudia en la Universidad de Tokio.

— ¿Quiere decir que ella está en Japón en estos momentos? — Pregunto el rubio disimulando su decepción.

— Así es.

— Oh, pero esa universidad es muy buena estoy segura que le ira muy bien allí. — dijo la castaña, recordaba que esa era la universidad en la que estudiaría su hermano — Ahora creo que nos ha ayudado bastante y nosotros le hemos quitado mucho de su valioso tiempo. Muchas gracias por habernos recibido.

— No se preocupen, si tienen alguna otra inquietud no duden en venir que con mucho gusto les ayudare.

— Muchas gracias señora Tachikawa, hasta luego.

La señora Tachikawa los despidió con una sonrisa en la cara, se veía que eran buenos chicos y le agrado haberlos ayudado.

Ambos chicos salieron un poco decepcionados, habían realizado un largo viaje y tendrían que regresar a casa con las manos vacías. Sin embargo ahora sabían algo importante, la persona que buscaban era una chica, estudiaba en la Todai y su nombre era Mimi.

* * *

 _Se encontraba sola en un lugar oscuro y llevaba puesto la ropa con la que habia asistido a la universidad, de pronto todo se fue aclarando y se encontraba al frente de un templo, recordaba ese lugar pero no sabía de dónde._

 _Vio como un grupo de chicos salían de ahí, entre ellos pudo distinguir a los dos chicos que vio en la mañana con el rubio, recordaba sus nombres, Sora y Tai; vestían atuendos muy extraños, parecían sacados de libros antiguos, todos llevaban kimonos. Intento llamarlos pero ningún sonido salió de su boca._

 _Se acercó a ellos pero nadie la veía. Giro su rostro al interior del templo y vio como aun había gente en su interior; entro y vio al chico rubio de la mañana, se veía diferente, más relajado, más tranquilo,..., más feliz. Y de pronto vio el motivo, no estaba solo._

 _Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que la persona a la que estaba esperando el rubio era idéntica a ella, tenía sus mismas facciones y cabello castaño. ¿Quién era esa chica y por qué se parecía a ella? Se acercó para averiguarlo e intento llamar al chico, recordaba que la pelirroja lo había llamado Matt; pero nuevamente su voz no salía y el chico parecía no verla._

 _Se sentía realmente frustrada, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando y donde estaba. De pronto sintió como alguien la veía fijamente, cuando vio quien era se sorprendió al ver que era la chica que se parecía a ella._

 _— Yamato, ¿me puedes esperar afuera? — dijo la castaña al rubio_

 _— Por supuesto señorita Minami — Y se marchó._

— _¿Entonces ya se está acercando el momento? — dijo con semblante serio_

— _No te entiendo, ¿de qué momento hablas? — respondió Mimi_

— _Pronto lo vas a entender, por ahora solo quiero que te preguntes ¿Quién eres?_

— _¿Quién soy?_

— _¿Quién eres?_

— _Debe ser una broma, claro que se quién soy. Lo que no se es ¿Quién eres tú y porque me parezco a ti? — esa chica debía estar bromeando, primero le hablaba de que se aproximaba algo que ella no entendía y ahora le hacia una pregunta ridícula._

— _¿Quién eres?_

— _Deja de preguntar eso, soy Mimi Tachikawa; ahora responde a lo que yo te pregunté. — no estaba para juegos y esa chica ya la estaba comenzando a sacar de sus casillas._

— _Esa no es la respuesta ¿Quién eres? — pregunto la chica llamada Minami nuevamente, y cambio el semblante de su rostro a uno entristecido — si tu estas aquí significa que fallé._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

— _Por favor no lo dejes solo. — dijo mirando a la puerta por la que el rubio se habia marchado — Y piénsalo Mimi, ¿Quién eres?_

— _No, espera..._

Pero era demasiado tarde, el templo junto con la chica habían desaparecido y ella ahora se encontraba en su cama.

— Todo ha sido un sueño — observo su reloj y eran las tres de la madrugada, aun le quedaba tiempo para dormir — Pero se había sentido tan real — incluso estaban los extraños chicos que vio en la universidad y todavía estaba esa duda — ¿Quién soy?

.

.

* * *

.

Hola, se que este capi deja un gran misterio, intentare escribir el otro pronto y actualizar rápido.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir el fic.  
Escriban mas para saber si les esta gustando o no.

lulu29 mimato love: Hola! Me alegra volver a verte por aquí. No, no tenia ni idea de que vives en Rumanía, a mi me gustaría visitar algún día ese país, en especial ir a Transilvania. Ahora volviendo al fic, tienes toda la razón, a mi tampoco me agrada la actitud de Yamato pero creo que como se encerró en si mismo tanto tiempo eso no le ha dado la oportunidad de olvidar a Minami, afortunadamente para eso esta Mimi. Respecto a Mike tu duda se resolverá en el próximo capitulo, igual su actitud es bastante sospechosa como para no ser nadie. Espero que también te guste este capi. Un abrazo =)

EstherBea: Hola, se que al principio fue confuso, pero me alegra que te este gustando. Espero que tambien te guste este capitulo. :)

Scripturiens: Hola! Tus sugerencias me sirvieron mucho, de verdad te agradezco mucho, intentare tomar en cuenta lo que me dices. Y si, tienes toda la razón, es un poco parecido, me volví a ver ese anime hace poco y creo que lo cogí de inspiración, pero el desarrollo sera muy diferente. Espero que te este gustando el fic :)


	4. Una molesta sensacion

Hola a todos nuevamente.  
Aquí esta un nuevo capi, espero que les guste.

Nota: Digimon no me pertenece.

.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Una molesta sensación.

.

Había decidido ir a la universidad caminando, su apartamento quedaba cerca y el recorrido le ayudaría a despejar su mente.  
Desde que tuvo ese extraño sueño no había podido conciliar el sueño, dio mil vueltas en su cama pero solo conseguía recordar la conversación que tuvo con aquella persona llamada Minami, intento comprender a que se refería cuando dijo que había fallado, y como eso se relacionaba con que ella estuviera ahí, ella en realidad no había estado en ese lugar, todo había sido un sueño... ¿o no?

El clima era fresco, y ella se sentía tranquila, caminar siempre la había relajado. Se sentía sin preocupaciones e iba a su propio ritmo. No tenía carros pitándole por ir despacio, ni tampoco se molestaba por aquellos que manejaban lento, podía esquivar a las personas solo con dar un paso a un lado, podía sumirse en sus pensamientos sin pensar que podría ocasionar algún accidente. La verdad es que amaba manejar, en especial en carretera donde podía alcanzar altas velocidades sin ningún inconveniente, las ciudades eran un poco complicadas en ese sentido; pero nada se comparaba con la paz que le brindaba salir a dar un pequeño paseo caminando.

Se detuvo al frente de una pequeña tienda de antigüedades y observo detalladamente la vitrina, había muchas cosas, desde muñecas vestidas como geishas, pasando por hermosas vajillas y joyas, hasta espadas samurái. Pero hubo algo que realmente llamo su atención, un pequeño cofre se encontraba en una esquina, estaba echo de madera y detalles en oro, además desde donde ella estaba pudo apreciar que tenía algo grabado, algo que le genero muchísima curiosidad.

De pronto el sueño de la noche anterior no había sido tan importante, y sentía que ese día iba a ser simplemente, mágico.

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no noto como alguien la estaba observando.

* * *

Era ella.

Justo anoche había tomado la decisión de averiguar quién era esa chica y hoy la tenía justo frente a sus ojos a primera hora de la mañana, se había detenido frente un almacén de antigüedades, el almacén se le hacía familiar, sin embargo la chica era lo que más llamaba su atención en ese instante. Ni siquiera había planeado algo, sabía que el día anterior se había comportado realmente mal con ella y de pronto el abordarla sin ninguna excusa no era lo mejor; pero ya estaba caminando hacia ella, sentía que tenía que hablar con ella y esa necesidad le generaba una sensación molesta en su interior.

— Disculpa — dijo cuándo se acercó a ella por la espalda con un tono indiferente.

— Oh, eres tú. — dijo ella girándose hacia el con una bonita sonrisa, no había notado que alguien se había acercado — Debo decir que estoy en desventaja, tú ya conoces mi nombre pero yo aún no se el tuyo.

— Yamato Ishida — respondió el rubio despotamente. Pensaba que al acercarse la chica lo ignoraría completamente, después de todo, eso fue lo que él le hizo; pero la chica había actuado con la mayor amabilidad posible y no reflejaba rencor alguno en sus ojos. Esos ojos color miel que tan conocidos se le hacían pero que ahora observándolos mejor veía algo distinto, estos ojos se veían alegres e ingenuos.

Ambos estaban en silencio, Mimi intentaba descifrar que es lo que hacía el rubio ahí, después de todo fue el quien se acercó a hablarle; mientras Yamato pensaba por qué los ojos de Minami no brillaban con la alegría con la que brillan estos.

— Te debo una disculpa por la actitud que tuve ayer contigo — dijo el rubio después de un rato.

— No te preocupes por eso, — respondió la castaña — todos tenemos días difíciles. — ahora entendía, él estaba ahí porque quería disculparse; sin saber porque, eso la había decepcionado. Aparto su mirada de la del rubio y volvió a centrarse en el pequeño cofre que había llamado su atención.

— Eso no quiere decir que podemos tratar a todo el mundo como se nos antoje. — Noto como la castaña había dejado de verlo para ver algo dentro del local, siguió la mirada de la castaña y vio un pequeño cofre en una esquina. _Ese cofre._

— En ese caso acepto tus disculpas. — y volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa. En ese momento su estómago hizo un débil sonido, sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono carmesí esperando que su acompañante no hubiera escuchado. Recordó que había salido de su casa sin desayunar.

— Hay un café cerca, si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo en ese lugar. — Para el rubio no había pasado desapercibido el sonido proveniente del estómago de la castaña, y él aprovecho la situación para alejar a la chica de ese lugar y de paso poder averiguar más sobre ella. Después regresaría por el cofre.

— No quisiera incomodarte. — Respondió la castaña, la propuesta del rubio la había tomado por sorpresa.

— Para nada, aun es bastante temprano. — dijo revisando su reloj. Debía reunirse con los chicos en una hora y ese era más que suficiente tiempo.

* * *

Dos chicos se encontraban conversando tranquilamente en una cafetería del aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York. Apenas descubrieron que la persona que estaban buscando no se encontraba allí si no en Tokio, habían cambiado su vuelo; quería regresar a casa lo más pronto posible y hablar con sus amigos.

— Lamento haberte hecho realizar este viaje tan largo por nada Kari. — Dijo Takeru un poco decepcionado.

— Vamos TK, descubrimos que la persona que estamos buscando esta en Tokio, eso es mucho. — Intento animarlo la castaña, no le gustaba ver a su amigo así.

— Pero Hikari, recuerda lo que paso hace 150 años, si no hubiéramos llegado tarde...

— No pienses en eso TK, así hubiéramos llegado a tiempo no era mucho lo que hubiéramos podido hacer y lo sabes.

Ambos recordaban como 150 años atrás habían vuelto a sentir el poder sagrado, cuando llegaron al lugar él ya los estaba esperando y se enfrentaron en una gran batalla, sin embargo, la batalla nunca se concluyó puesto que el poder sagrado desapareció y su enemigo decidió que ya no había motivo para desgastarse con ellos y se marchó. Después comprendieron que el poder provenía de una mujer que estaba en embarazo y que la bebe era la portadora de este, sin embargo al momento de nacer el poder fue tan grande que la consumió. La madre de la beba quedo devastada, y ellos confundidos. Con esto Yamato había demostrado que la única portadora del poder sagrado es y siempre seria Minami, y que su búsqueda no tenía sentido.

— Además mira lo que nos dijo la señora Satoe, su hija está próxima a cumplir 19 años.

— Tienes razón Kari, si ella ya va a cumplir 19 años, significa que su cuerpo pudo soportar el poder. Ahora solo falta esperar que la encontremos antes que él lo haga.

— Me pregunto, TK, ¿si él tiene conocimiento sobre la pista que hallaste? — Pregunto intrigada la castaña. Si bien era una pista fuerte, no había sido fácil de encontrar, es más, Takeru había sido bastante reservado en cuanto a la obtención de la pista.

— No lo sé Kari, no creo, pero puede que se haya dado cuenta de algo que nosotros pasamos por alto. — No podía decirle a Kari que Minami había sido la persona que le había dicho en un sueño; lo más seguro es que lo creyera loco.

Aun podía escuchar la voz de Minami diciéndole que la persona que portaría el poder sería una chica que cumpliría 19 años el día en el que se cumplían 300 años de ella estar muerta. De ahí el camino había sido un poco complicado, le contó a Hikari que tenía esa extraña idea y ella lo apoyo, juntos buscaron de hospital en hospital; sin embargo, habían muchísimas niñas que habían nacido en el aniversario número 281 de la muerte de Minami, y buscarlas fue bastante complicado, pero descartarlas había sido sencillo. La pista definitiva fue la historia del nacimiento de una pequeña bebe, había nacido justo en el minuto 00:00, y su parto no había sido sencillo, los médicos incluso llegaron a pensar que tendrían que salvar a la madre o a la hija, pero afortunadamente no hubo que recurrir a esos extremos. La bebe nació extremadamente saludable, y su madre que había perdido mucha sangre, se recuperó en el momento de tomar a la beba en brazos; los médicos del hospital dicen que fue un milagro, pero Kari y TK sospecharon de algo más. Por este motivo se concentraron en la chica y viajaron hasta Nueva York para buscarla.

* * *

El café era pequeño pero bastante acogedor, tenía dos pequeñas salas de estar y 5 mesas distribuidas alrededor del local. Se acercaron a la caja y ordenaron, Yamato pidió un espresso con un croissant y Mimi ordeno un café mocha con un muffin, recibiendo una mirada extraña por parte del rubio.

— ¿No es mucho azúcar? — preguntó, casi no le gustaba el dulce y mucho menos a esta hora de la mañana.

— Jamás es suficiente azúcar. — Respondió la castaña como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Se sentaron en una de las salitas de estar y comieron en silencio, la verdad es que Mimi era de esas chicas que podían hablar hasta por los codos; pero la presencia del rubio la cohibía de alguna manera, pero no para mal, la hacía sentir protegida y relajada. Yamato no se sentía tan tranquilo hacia bastante tiempo, generalmente la compañía solía ser forzada y las únicas personas de las cuales toleraba la compañía, eran sus amigos, en especial la de su hermano menor; pero esto era diferente, no solo estaba tolerando la presencia de la chica, sino que también la estaba disfrutando; y eso, definitivamente, ocasionaba una molesta sensación en su interior.

De pronto el celular de la chica sonó, interrumpiendo el silencio en el que se encontraban.

— Disculpa un momento — dijo mientras se retiraba un poco para atender la llamada.

El rubio vio como la chica se alejaba, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se suponía tenía que investigar quien era la chica pero ahí estaba el pensando que su compañía era agradable; eso era inaceptable.

— Yamato. — lo llamó la castaña intentando llamar la atención del rubio.

— Dime. — Dijo el rubio saliendo de sus pensamientos.

— Me tengo que ir — dijo sintiéndose un poco mal, de verdad que se sentía bien estar con aquel chico — Muchas gracias por todo.

— Claro, no hay problema. — Respondió el rubio de forma indiferente. No había podido hablar de nada con aquella chica.

— Hasta luego. — Y giro dándole la espalda, pero como si de un balde de agua fría cayendo se tratara, la castaña recordó el sueño — Tienes que ser fuerte Yamato, a ella no le hubiera gustado verte así. — Dijo mientras continuaba dándole la espalda y se marchó.

Esto último dejo al rubio bastante descolocado, ¿Qué había querido decir aquella chica con esa frase? Cuando intento alcanzarla se dio cuenta que la castaña se había marchado. Esto iba a ser mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba.

* * *

No comprendía muy bien por qué le había dicho eso al rubio, simple mente sintió que tenía que hacerlo. Ahora se arrepentía, quien era ella para decirle esas cosas a alguien que acababa de conocer; además de que lo había dicho basándose en un sueño – un simple sueño- ahora el pensaría que estaba loca.

— ¿Y a mí que me importa si él piensa que estoy loca?

— ¿Quien piensa que estás loca Meems?

— Oh Michael, sabes que no me gusta que llegues así. — Dijo Mimi un poco sorprendida por la llegada de su amigo. La había llamado hace un momento para decirle que se encontraran cerca al campus y así llegar juntos.

— Vamos Mimi — Dijo riendo — debes aceptar que es bastante divertido verte hablando sola. Ahora dime, ¿quién piensa que estás loca? Sin contarme, por supuesto.

— Yo no estoy loca Mike — Respondió la castaña con fingida indignación

— Eso no es del todo cierto, mira que los locos hablan solos. — Continúo el rubio divertido. — Mejor dime que otra cosa hiciste para que alguien más te considerara así mientras vamos a clase.

Mimi considero si contarle a su amigo el encuentro con aquellos chicos el día anterior y su extraño sueño; además del comentario que ella le había hecho hace unos momentos al rubio. Mike era su amigo desde hace años y confiaba en él, pero algo en ella le decía que no debía decirle acerca del sueño ni del chico.

— No es nada Mike. — Dijo Mimi esperando que su amigo dejara de insistir. — Anoche hable con mis padres y te envían saludos.

— Es por eso que estas de mejor humor hoy.

— Si Mike. Tenías razón ayer, me hacen mucha falta.

* * *

— Hikari me llamo hace poco y me dijo que adelantarían su viaje — Dijo el castaño a sus compañeros.

— ¿Te dijo si averiguaron algo? — Pregunto Sora.

— Me dio muy pocos detalles, dijo que apenas llegaran nos reuniríamos y nos contarían todo. — Respondió el castaño — Pero también me advirtió sobre tener los ojos muy abiertos, menciono que la chica que fueron a buscar se encuentra en estos momentos en Tokio.

Todos los chicos se habían reunido en el café que acostumbraban antes de entrar a clases. Estaban muy intrigados por las noticias que Hikari y Takeru podrían traer de Estados Unidos, sin embargo solo les quedaba esperar.

También tenían que hablar de la chica que tenía la apariencia parecida a la de Minami, Kuoshiro paso toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche investigando la descendencia de la familia de su fallecida amiga; desafortunadamente no encontró nada que las pudiera relacionar, el hermano de la madre de Minami se había casado y había tenido varios hijos e hijas, que a su vez tuvieron otros hijos y así hasta el día de hoy, pero ninguno llego a tener el apellido Tachikawa o a estar relacionado con alguien que tuviera este nombre. De hecho el último descendiente del que se tenía conocimiento era una señora de 32 años que está casada con un hombre que se apellida Akaike y reside en la ciudad de Kioto.

Cuando todos escucharon esto se sintieron un poco esperanzados, puede que esa chica fuera la persona que han estado buscando durante tanto tiempo. El rubio por su parte tenía otras cosas en que pensar, si la chica sabía quién era porque no los había buscado, ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquila cuando el mundo corría tan grave peligro? Eso era muy egoísta de su parte. Pero parecía tan ingenua y tan inocente que sentía que cometía una infamia al calificarla de esa manera. Introdujo sus manos en sus bolsillos y sintió el pequeño cofre que la castaña se había quedado observando y recordó lo que le dijo; ella definitivamente sabía algo.

 _Pero ¿qué y cómo lo supo?_

* * *

Ya era medio día y la cafetería del campus estaba llena, tres amigos se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas almorzando. Dos de ellos conversaban amenamente de trivialidades mientras que el otro comía silenciosamente. Repentinamente los dos chicos dejaron de hablar lo cual extraño al rubio y cuando este vio como sus compañeros observaban bastante preocupados algo que estaba a sus espaldas, giro despacio temiendo lo que podía encontrar, Tai y Sora no era de los que se preocupaban sin motivo. Lo primero que enfocaron sus ojos fue a la castaña, lucia igual a como la había visto en la mañana, pero eso no podía preocupar a sus amigos, ellos ya la habían visto ayer y reaccionaron muchísimo mejor que él; miro mejor y vio que la castaña no estaba sola y en el momento en el que vio quien era su acompañante comprendió a sus amigos. Era Él.

* * *

.

.

Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen revs para saber.

Gracias a todos los que han leído el fic.

EstherBea: Me emociona mucho que te este gustando el fic. Gracias por tu rev :)

lulu29 mimato love: Hola! Si, me encantaría conocer ese lugar. Y volviendo al fic, creo que en este capitulo se resuelve una de las dudas que tenias respecto a la identidad del malvado; se que ya tenias sospechas de quien podría ser. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Un abrazo =)


	5. ¿Truco?

Hola a todos.  
Aquí va un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

Capítulo 5: ¿Truco?

 _._

 _._

 _Ya era medio día y la cafetería del campus estaba llena, tres amigos se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas almorzando. Dos de ellos conversaban tranquilamente mientras que otro comía silenciosamente. Repentinamente los dos chicos dejaron de hablar y el rubio vio como sus compañeros mostraban preocupación en su cara mientras observaban algo que estaba a sus espaldas, giro despacio y lo primero que enfocaron sus ojos fue a la castaña; pero cuando vio quien era su acompañante comprendió a sus amigos. Era Él._

— Esto no puede ser. — Dijo la pelirroja angustiada — ¿Qué hace Él aquí?

— Creo que eso es obvio Sora. — Respondió el rubio, lo que le preocupaba era la naturalidad con la que la castaña y Él se trataban ¿acaso ya se conocían?

— El que este con Mimi solo nos confirma que esa chica definitivamente es especial. Debemos avisarle a Izzy y a Jou inmediatamente.

* * *

Mimi se había dirigido a la cafetería del campus apenas se terminó la clase, realmente se estaba muriendo de hambre; como siempre iba a acompañada de su amigo Michael, habían pasado ya varios años desde que se conocieron y habían sido inseparables desde entonces.

**Flash Back**

Una pequeña niña castaña de seis años lloraba desconsoladamente en una esquina de su salón de clase, todos los niños y maestros habían salido a recreo y ninguno noto a la pequeña. Un niño rubio de siete años que pasaba casualmente por el corredor escucho el llanto, había dejado su almuerzo en el salón de clase pero consolar a la niña era más importante.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — le preguntó mientras se agachaba a su lado.

— Porque soy rara y nadie me quiere. — Respondió la pequeña castaña entre sollozos.

— A mí me parece que eres normal. — Dijo el pequeño observándola detalladamente de arriba abajo.

— Pero hago cosas extrañas. — Dijo sollozando.

— ¿Cómo magia? — Preguntó el pequeño.

— ¿Magia? — Dijo la pequeña castaña dejando de llorar — Se podría decir que sí. — Respondió pensando a lo que se refería.

— ¡Wow! Eso es genial. — Dijo el pequeño realmente sorprendido.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — Dijo la castaña un poco emocionada.

— Claro, ojala yo pudiera hacer magia. — Respondió él un poco decepcionado.

— Pero nadie quiere ser mi amigo porque soy diferente. — Dijo la pequeña volviendo a sollozar.

— Yo quiero ser tu amigo. — Dijo el niño al ver como la pequeña empezaría a llorar otra vez — Me llamo Michael, Michael Washington.

— Mimi Tachikawa. — Dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Él no había salido corriendo cuando descubrió que era un fenómeno y la había ayudado mucho con eso, ya habían pasado trece años desde entonces y Mike siempre la había cuidado de cualquiera que la intentara hacer sentir mal, gracias a él había podido ser una chica normal y se sentía bien. Incluso se había llegado a preguntar qué pasaría si fueran algo más que amigos...

De pronto sintió como alguien la miraba y cuando giro vio al chico rubio con el que había estado en la mañana mirándola de una forma... ¿acusatoria? No recordaba haber hecho algo que lo pudiera haber ofendido cuando estuvo con él. A no ser que...

— _Lo que le dije_ — Pensó — _Debí haberme quedado callada._ — Vio como él y sus amigos se retiraban algo preocupados — _¿Me pregunto que habrá pasado?_

— Vamos rápido Meems, o la comida se va a enfriar. — dijo el rubio que estaba a su lado sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Vamos Mike. — Le respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

* * *

Izzy y Jou habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo y acudieron inmediatamente al apartamento que Taichi y Sora compartían; habían pensado en reunirse en el lugar de siempre, el café que queda cerca al campus, pero si Michael se encontraba cerca era mejor optar por un lugar más reservado.

El apartamento de Tai y Sora quedaba cerca al campus en un edificio bastante modesto, tenía dos habitaciones, la principal con baño; tenía otro baño además de la sala de estar y el comedor; la cocina era sencilla y tenía lo necesario. Viven muy cómodos y tranquilos, y aunque han llegado a ganar bastante dinero en todo el tiempo que han vivido, prefieren ahorrarlo para cuando ese estilo de vida termine; por ahora todavía cuentan con el apoyo de la familia del anciano Genai.

— ¿Entonces la persona que buscamos si es Mimi? — Pregunto el peli azul

— Es lo más seguro. — Respondió el castaño.

— Pero si es así significa que llegamos tarde — Habló la pelirroja preocupada, siempre habían estado buscando incansablemente temiendo que algo así pudiera llegar a pasar.

— Todavía no podemos estar tan seguros, — hablo el rubio recordando que aún quedaba una pequeña esperanza de que la castaña no fuera la persona que estaban buscando. — debemos esperar a que Takeru y Hikari lleguen.

— Yamato tiene razón, mi hermana estaba muy convencida de que habían encontrado a la chica, a lo mejor no es Mimi. — Apoyó el castaño, sabía que si el otro rubio se les había adelantado, esto molestaría mucho a su amigo; después de todo fue por él que Yamato perdió a Minami.

— ¿Pero como explicarías que Michael este con ella? — Pregunto el pelirrojo analizando la situación, si bien conocía las intenciones que tenían sus amigos para decir esto, era algo que tenían que aclarar pronto.

— Quizá es una trampa — Dijo el rubio empezando a sospechar, no pudo evitar sentir rabia en su interior. — La chica es idéntica a Minami, de pronto solo es un señuelo mientras él busca a la verdadera portadora del poder. — Estaba demasiado claro, ¿Cómo no lo había visto? Se había dejado engañar por una tonta ilusión, y jamás le perdonaría a Michael que jugara con eso, lo consideraba un poco más respetuoso, ¿pero jugar con la memoria de la mujer que él también amó? No, nunca le perdonaría eso.

— La hipótesis que plantea Matt tiene sentido, por eso es que no encontramos relación alguna con la familia de Minami para justificar su parecido. — Dijo el peli azul analizando lo dicho por el rubio.

— Tienes razón, pero no debemos sacar conclusiones a la ligera; lo mejor será vigilar a Michael y a la chica sin que ellos se den cuenta mientras llegan Hikari y Takeru, recuerden que Minami era muy importante para Michael y no lo creo dispuesto a una jugarreta de estas. — Dijo el pelirrojo.

— Izzy tiene razón, conocemos a Michael y sabemos que Minami fue muy importante para él — Apoyo Sora.

— Además con su ego él piensa que puede ganarnos solo con enfrentarnos. — intervino el castaño, la idea que tuvo su amigo no le agrado para nada, además de que con eso solo conseguía lastimarse.

— Por favor, el Michael que conocimos ya no está, él se fue hace mucho más tiempo que Minami, así que dejen de hablar como si fuera nuestro amigo porque YA NO LO ES — La actitud que habían tomado sus amigos lo había molestado bastante, no podía creer como después de todo el daño que les hizo lo defendieran. — Michael es una mala persona, es capaz de pasar por encima de quien se le atraviese con tal de lograr sus objetivos, ¿si lo hizo con Minami, que los hace pensar que respetara su memoria?

Esto los hizo cuestionarse, sabían que Michael no era una buena persona y Yamato tenía razón él era demasiado egoísta, capaz de pasar por encima de cualquier persona solo para obtener su beneficio. Hubo un tiempo en el que todos eran amigos y tenían una misión en común, pero todo cambio cuando ambos rubios se enamoraron de la misma chica, empeoro cuando esta correspondió a los sentimientos de Yamato.

— Tienes razón Matt, pero igual debemos vigilarlos hasta que lleguen Hikari y Takeru. — Dijo el peli azul — No podemos cometer errores por actuar a la ligera.

— Hagan lo que quieran, — Respondió desinteresadamente — solo espero que cuando vean que todo es una trampa, no sea demasiado tarde. — La chica lo había intrigado desde un principio, no solo el parecido si no también su presencia, era como si estuviera con Minami, además de que ella sabía algo; no podía estar equivocado.

— No creo que sea una trampa Yamato. — Le dijo el castaño — Pero no te preocupes que sabemos cómo es Michael y debemos estar muy atentos, si sabe que estamos cerca podría atacar.

— Como sea. — Dijo el rubio y se marchó. Ya se le había metido esta idea en la cabeza y nada ni nadie se la iba a sacar; solo tenía que encontrar a la chica y esperar a que estuviera sola, así descubriría que clase de truco utilizo Michael.

— Creo que a Matt lo afecto mucho ver a Michael. — Dijo la pelirroja una vez el rubio abandonó el apartamento.

— Era lo previsto, sabemos que Yamato nunca lo podrá perdonar por haberle quitado a Minami. — respondió el castaño mientras observaba la puerta por la cual había salido el rubio — Pero sabemos que para Michael fue casi igual de doloroso perderla, por lo cual la teoría de Yamato me parece ridícula — agregó — con eso no solo nos torturaría a nosotros, sino que se lastimaría a el mismo, convivir todos los días con una ilusión parecida a Minami solo para tendernos una trampa, simplemente no valdría la pena.

— Taichi tiene razón, pero Yamato esta cegado por la rabia — Dijo el pelirrojo — Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que el no haga nada estúpido.

Todos le dieron la razón al menor, el temperamento del rubio había sido solitario y rebelde desde que perdió a Minami, y encontrarse con la persona causante de eso lo descomponía. Acordaron reunirse en la noche para que Hikari y Takeru les dijeran lo que habían averiguado.

* * *

Las clases ya habían finalizado, estaba anocheciendo y Mimi y Michael se encontraban caminando a la casa de la castaña. Pasaron por la tienda de antigüedades en la cual la castaña se había detenido en la mañana, ahora estaba abierta y tenía la intención de entrar y comprar el pequeño cofre que había visto, se detuvo e intento ubicarlo pero ya no estaba.

— ¿Buscas algo Meems? — Pregunto el rubio al ver como su amiga miraba fijamente la vitrina de un local.

— Pase por aquí en la mañana y vi un hermoso cofre, pero la tienda estaba cerrada. — Respondió la castaña — Y ahora no lo veo.

— De pronto lo vendieron, ¿Por qué no le preguntas al encargado? — le sugirió el rubio.

— Tienes razón, vamos. — Y la castaña lo halo al interior del local.

La tienda era bastante amplia y tenía muchas cosas diferentes, vendían muebles rústicos y hermosos, también tenían una amplia variedad de lámparas y diferentes tipos de adornos.

— Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo colaborarles? — Pregunto un señor de aproximadamente setenta años, su cabello ya estaba cubierto por las canas, no era muy alto y su rostro era cálido y amable.

— Buenas tardes. — Saludo el rubio haciendo una reverencia — Mi amiga está buscando algo, un cofre creo.

— Si, buenas tardes. — Respondió la castaña con una reverencia — Pasé esta mañana por aquí y vi un pequeño cofre en la vitrina, era de madera y tenía pequeños detalles en oro; me gustaría comprarlo.

— Oh jovencita, — dijo en anciano, con el rostro un poco afligido — hoy muy temprano un joven pasó a comprarlo. Es una verdadera pena.

— Oh ya veo — dijo Mimi entristecida, de verdad quería ese cofre, sentía que era importante — Muchas gracias igual.

— Muchas gracias señor, tenga una buena tarde. — se despidió el rubio.

— Hasta luego jovencitos, lamento no haberles sido de mucha ayuda — Respondió el señor.

— No se preocupe. — Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa — Tenga una linda tarde.

Ambos chicos salieron del local tranquilamente bajo la mirada molesta de cierto rubio. Sin notarlo, continuaron su camino a casa de la castaña, iban conversando amenamente pero la castaña se sentía extraña, el pensamiento de la hora del almuerzo la había dejado pensativa durante todo el día; siempre había visto a Mike como su mejor amigo, nunca como algo más, pero ahora era distinto, quizá era porque era su único amigo en una ciudad desconocida.

— _Eso es Mimi, tienes que salir con más gente_. — Pensó, y recordó al otro rubio que había conocido — _Pero con él también me siento extraña._

— Ya llegamos Meems. — dijo su amigo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Gracias por acompañarme Mike, ¿estás seguro que no quieres pasar? — Pregunto la castaña, no le agradaba mucho la idea de estar sola.

— Hoy no puedo Meems, pero te prometo que mañana me quedo un rato ¿sí? — dijo el rubio mientras se despedía de la castaña con un beso en la frente.

— Esta bien Mike. — Dijo la castaña sonrojándose por el gesto de su amigo — me escribes cuando llegues a tu casa.

— Claro que si princesa, hasta mañana. — esperó a que la castaña entrara a su edificio. El chico se quedó unos minutos después de que la chica le dirigiera una última sonrisa y cerrara la puerta — Esta vez no te voy a perder Minami. — Y se marchó.

* * *

Los chicos estaban reunidos en la casa de Tai y Sora, había anochecido y Hikari y Takeru ya habían llegado de Estados Unidos. Taichi estaba muy contento de ver a su hermana, aunque no fuera una niña pequeña a la que tiene que proteger sigue siendo su hermanita menor.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano? — Pregunto el rubio menor extrañado de la ausencia de su hermano, todos sabían que ellos llegarían y que la información que traían era de vital importancia para la misión.

— No lo sabemos, — dijo el castaño — hoy tuvimos una pequeña discusión en la tarde. Pero se supone que vendría, debe estar retrasado.

— Pero lo que tenemos para decirles es muy importante. — Dijo la castaña — Todos tienen que estar presentes.

— Ya vendrá, no nos preocupemos. — dijo Sora con su voz maternal.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Pregunto el rubio menor, su hermano podría ser muy impulsivo, pero tenía un gran sentido de la responsabilidad.

— Vimos a Michael — Comentó el castaño intentándole restar importancia.

— Oh no. — Dijo la menor sorprendida. — ¿Fue en la universidad en la que estás?

— Así es, — respondió el castaño — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Pues, eso tiene algo que ver con lo que descubrimos en Nueva York — Contestó el rubio.

— Me parece que no podemos esperar a que Yamato aparezca, — Intervino el pelirrojo — después podemos desatrasarlo.

— Concuerdo con Kuoshiro, — Habló el peli azul — después podemos contarle a Yamato lo que hablamos, pero por ahora es muy importante aclarar las cosas.

Los menores se miraron entre ellos, no sabían si debían contar la información sin que estuvieran todos reunidos, después de todo ellos eran un equipo; sin embargo el hecho de que Michael estuviera involucrado hacia que las cosas fueran más complicadas de lo que pensaron. Pronto empezaron a relatar como a TK se le había ocurrido la idea de alguien que naciera en algún aniversario de la muerte de Minami, como habían escuchado la historia de este parto milagroso muy parecido al que tuvo lugar hace 150 años pero con la gran diferencia de que aquí la bebe había sobrevivido y curado a su madre cuando esta la cargo; hablaron de que la bebe se había ido a vivir a América desde hace quince años, y que por esto no habían sentido la presencia del poder; por ultimo comentaron que la chica ahora vivía en Japón, más exactamente en Tokio y estaba asistiendo a la Todai, y que su nombre era Mimi Tachikawa.

Los cuatro chicos escuchaban atentos el relato de los jóvenes, pero cuando estos mencionaron el nombre de la chica que habían buscado sus reacciones pasaron de sorprendidos a angustiados.

— ¿Están seguros que esa es la chica que estamos buscando? — Pregunto la pelirroja con claro nerviosismo.

— Sí. — Respondió el rubio muy seguro — ¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Acaso ya la conocen?

— Esto es mucho peor de lo que esperábamos. — Dijo el peli azul preocupado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Preguntó la castaña.

— No solo ya la hemos visto, si no que Michael también, y aparentemente él se nos adelantó.

— ¡Eso no puede ser! — Exclamó la menor preocupada.

Ahora todos estaban preocupados, tenían que armar un plan pronto o si no fracasarían de nuevo en su misión y en esta oportunidad perderían mucho más de lo que perdieron la última vez.

* * *

Había salido del apartamento de Tai y Sora con la única intención de enfrentarse a la castaña, pero no sabía cómo la podría encontrar, por lo que se pasó toda la tarde recorriendo la calle por la cual la había visto ese día más temprano; no sabía si daría algún resultado pero era la única pista que tenía, al parecer era el recorrido que la chica hacía de la casa a la universidad por lo cual le tocaría tomarlo de regreso.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y vio una pareja salir tranquilamente cerca de la tienda de antigüedades donde él y la castaña entablaron una conversación, toco su bolsillo y se alegro de tener consigo el cofre, no podía permitir que algo tan valioso para el cayera en las manos equivocadas. Los reconoció inmediatamente y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos al verlos.

— _Tienes que calmarte Matt, es solo un truco_. — Pensó, pero de igual manera le molestaba bastante verlos juntos.

Los siguió desde lejos mientras ellos ignoraban su presencia. Pronto se detuvieron frente a un gran edificio, vio cómo se despedían y como el chico besaba la frente de la castaña, eso hizo que le hirviera la sangre, ¿si era solo un truco porque hacia esas cosas? Se acercó un poco más y observo como la castaña entraba l edificio. Bien, ahora sabía dónde vivía la castaña. Observo como Michael se quedaba un poco más. ¿Por qué no se iba?

— Esta vez no te voy a perder Minami. — Escuchó que dijo el otro rubio antes de marcharse.

— _Minami_. — Así que no era un truco. Si era ella, ¿pero por qué no lo recordaba? ¿Por qué estaba con Michael? ¿Ya no lo amaba? Tenía que enfrentar a la castaña, ella era la única que le podía dar las respuestas a sus preguntas; y ahora que estaba justo al frente de su casa no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los revs.

mimato bombon kou: Muchas gracias por seguir el Fic. Por supuesto que Yama sera recompensado, pero toca ponerlo a sufrir otro poquito. Espero que te guste este capi. Un abrazo. Bye. =)

EstherBea: Oh, me encanta que necesites mas. Ya en este capitulo llegaron Takeru y Hikari y como ves quedaron super preocupados. Lei tu Fic y tambien me encanto, ya te deje rev. Espero que te guste este capi. Un abrazo =)

lulu29 mimato love: Jajajajaa... me puedo imaginar los signos de interrogación en tu cabeza, en este capi hable un poquito de Michael, espero que pronto se resuelvan tus dudas. Eres super intuitiva, es algo muy valioso para ellos, pronto jugara un papel importante. TK y Kari ya llegaron, espero que te guste este capi. Un abrazo. =)

Vee: Muchas gracias por tu rev. Me alegra que te este gustando el fic, en este capi hablo un poco de el y próximamente se revelara todo el misterio. Espero que te guste este capi. =)

Clau: Gracias por tu rev. Me alegra que te guste el fic. Si, Mike parecía bueno, pero es el malo. Espero que te guste este capitulo. =)


	6. Reencarnacion

Hola a todos nuevamente.  
Aqui va el sexto capitulo del fic, espero que les guste. =)

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece

.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Reencarnación

.

.

Estaba parado al frente del edificio del cual vio entrar a la castaña. Las palabras del rubio lo habían dejado en estado de shock, no era posible que ella estuviera ahí ahora. ¿Y si todo era parte del truco? No, Michael no tenía ni idea que él los estaba siguiendo, le prestaba demasiada atención a la castaña como si realmente fuera Minami. ¿Quizá Michael está confundido? Recordaba que él también creyó que estaba frente a Minami cuando vio por primera vez a aquella extraña chica, sin embargo ella dijo llamarse Mimi y no pareció reconocerlo, ni a él ni a sus amigos. Por otro lado, podía pensar que en esta ocasión Minami estaría del lado de Michael, eso explicaría el que fueran tan amigos y que pareciera no conocerlos.

No sabía que pensar, llevaba casi una hora parado ahí, pensando que hacer, que actitud tomar; pero su cabeza solo le daba vueltas al tema y no se decidía. Si no actuaba pronto iba a perder la oportunidad que tenía.

— Es ahora o nunca. — Dijo decidido, él jamás había dudado acerca de algo, actuando siempre con su personalidad fría e indiferente, tomaba las decisiones con la cabeza fría y no le daba miedo enfrentarse a nada ni a nadie; y aunque ahora la situación fuera diferente e involucrara personas y sentimientos que habían quedado en él pasado, él era Yamato Ishida y no se marcharía de ese lugar hasta haber obtenido las respuestas que necesitara.

Dio varios pasos hacia adelante y se acercó a la recepción del edificio, allí había un hombre que supuso seria el portero de turno, este era alto y acuerpado, se notaba que practicaba algún deporte en su tiempo libre, tenía aproximadamente cuarenta años de cabello negro y piel bronceada; aunque su apariencia se mostraba algo ruda, Yamato pudo notar que su personalidad era amable y tranquila, pero que si en alguna ocasión necesitaba recurrir a la fuerza lo haría sin ningún inconveniente, lo cual era una muy buen cualidad para el portero.

— Buenas noches, ¿desea que le colabore en algo? — Pregunto el portero mientras observaba a Yamato atentamente, nunca antes lo había visto en ese lugar.

— Buenas noches, mi nombre es Ishida Yamato. — Se presentó el rubio — Estoy buscando a una amiga, ella me dio su dirección y creo que es aquí. — Mintió.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de la señorita que está buscando? — Preguntó el portero amablemente.

— Mimi Tachikawa — Respondió Yamato con firmeza.

— La señorita Tachikawa, — repitió el portero mientras buscaba en la lista de propietarios — vive en el piso 20. En seguida lo anuncio.

— Muchas gracias.

— ¿Sería tan amable de repetir su nombre? — Pregunto el portero mientras llamaba al piso de la castaña.

— Ishida Yamato. — Respondió el rubio, ahora no había marcha atrás.

* * *

— Mi hermano tiene el celular apagado y no contesta. — Dijo Takeru un poco preocupado, Yamato no era de los que desaparecía por una simple discusión, y menos cuando habían cosas tan importantes de por medio. — De pronto le paso algo. — Sugirió el menor preocupado.

— Yamato es el mejor de nosotros en combate Takeru, no creo que le haya pasado nada. — Intento tranquilizarlo la pelirroja — Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se trata de Michael o Minami, y esta vez fue respecto a ambos, así que lo más seguro es que quiera tener su espacio.

— Sora tiene razón TK, — lo niño la castaña — ya verás que apenas se calme el vendrá y podremos contarle todo.

— Lo importante ahora es pensar en algo para que Michael no se salga con la suya. — Dijo el pelirrojo.

— Izzy tiene razón, Yamato aparecerá pronto y como es se molestara por no tener un plan sabiendo que Michael esta tantos pasos adelante. — Dijo el castaño, conocía a su amigo y aunque estaba preocupado por el, sabía que se podía cuidar solo y lo más probable es que reaccionara mal si se enteraba que perdieron el tiempo preocupándose por el en lugar de idear el plan para recuperar el poder sagrado.

— Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en la nueva información que tenemos, — dijo el peli azul — y como eso nos puede servir.

Todos estaban atentos, sabía que su misión era muy importante y más ahora que sabían que el poder sagrado ya se encontraba en la tierra. No tardaría mucho tiempo en que la profecía se cumpliese. Analizaron muy bien la situación, Michael se les había adelantado puesto que ya conocía a Mimi, no sabían durante cuánto tiempo ya que según la observación de Tai y Sora que fueron quienes los vieron, se trataban con mucha naturalidad como si se conocieran de mucho antes.

— ¿Me pregunto si Michael le habrá mencionado algo? — Dijo el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó Sora.

— Me refiero a que ustedes mencionan que cuando la vieron ella parecía no conocerlos; si Michael le hubiera dicho algo lo más seguro es que la hubiera puesto en nuestra contra. — Respondió.

— Izzy tiene razón, — Observo el castaño — Mimi parecía no tener idea de quien era Yamato ni mucho menos nosotros.

— Además, nosotros aún no hemos sentido el poder. — Agrego el peli azul — Solo ustedes cuando la han tenido cerca. ¿Creen que Michael tiene algo que ver en eso?

— Era algo que también me estaba preguntando. — Dijo el pelirrojo — Puede que Michael haya sellado sus poderes y por eso no los sentimos, y aunque no estamos seguros de sí le ha dicho algo o no acerca de la profecía, estoy casi seguro que no ha sido así. Él no le ha aclarado nada acerca de quién es ni cuál es su misión, tenemos que averiguar por qué.

— La está llevando a ciegas en un mundo donde él cree ser el único que puede salvarla. — Dijo el castaño notando las claras intenciones del rubio — él solo quiere estar con ella.

— Pero Mimi es una chica inocente, ella no es Minami. — Dijo la pelirroja.

— En eso no podemos estar completamente seguros Sora. — Comentó el pelirrojo, durante todos los años que había vivido se dedicó a estudiar diferentes cosas que le fueran de utilidad para la misión que debían cumplir, desde historia hasta ingeniería de software, también teología y allí aprendió un término bastante interesante que puede aplicarse en esta situación — investigare sobre algo que no recuerdo muy bien y nos reuniremos mañana.

— Esta bien Izzy. — Dijo el rubio — Intentare ubicar a mi hermano y le contare lo que hablamos. ¿Pero qué investigaras?

— Reencarnación.

* * *

Cuando recibió la llamada del portero jamás se le cruzo por la mente que la persona que la estaría buscando seria el rubio que apenas conocía, se sorprendió bastante, sin embargo ahí estaba ella, caminando a su lado mientras se dirigía a quien sabe qué lugar; la curiosidad de saber porque el rubio estaba allí le gano al sentido común que le advertía que no debía salir de noche con extraños.

Yamato no sabia como empezar, por un lado podía atacarla y cuestionarle el porque esta con Michael sabiendo que es malo, pero ella se ve tan inocente y ajena a conocer la verdad que cree que cualquier cosa que diga lo hará verse como un completo demente y puede que huya. Así que mejor espera a que ella diga y dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo.

— ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía? — Preguntó la castaña, llevaban un buen rato caminando en silencio y esa pregunta fue la primera que se le ocurrió para entablar una conversación.

— Vivo a dos cuadras de allí y te vi entrar al edificio. — Respondió cortante.

Mimi noto el tono cortante del rubio y prefirió guardar silencio, lo mejor sería esperar a que el chico le dijera para que la fue a buscar. Caminaron un rato más y llegaron a un parque, era grande y tenía varios senderos por los cuales caminar, habían grandes y hermosos arboles de flor de cerezo y un gran lago que se podía atravesar por medio de un puente; era un parque realmente hermoso, y a la luz de la luna aún más.

Yamato noto como la castaña observaba el parque maravillada, la veía con sus ojos abiertos mientras intentaba guardar cada rincón del parque en su memoria; era una vista bastante tierna, pero se regañó mentalmente por pensar eso.

— El parque se quedara aquí durante un buen tiempo, puedes volver cuando quieras. — Dijo el rubio con indiferencia.

— Lo sé, — respondió la castaña con una sonrisa restándole importancia al tono del rubio — pero un lugar nunca luce exactamente igual dos veces. Y esta noche esta simplemente mágico.

El rubio miro a la chica y noto que esta le estaba sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa burlona como si se hubiera salido con la suya al responderle así, si no una sonrisa honesta con la cual le mostraba que todo lo que decía lo decía desde el corazón. No entendía cuál era el juego de esta chica y como era tan buen jugadora, él siempre se había jactado de saber cuándo le estaban mintiendo, pero ahora no veía ni un ápice de falsedad en aquella castaña.

— Hoy en la cafetería dijiste algo muy extraño cuando te fuiste. — Habló el rubio, estaba ahí buscando respuestas, tenía que empezar a conseguirlas.

— Oh si, lo lamento mucho, — empezó a decir la castaña un poco apenada, sabía que él estaba ahí por el comentario que había hecho en la mañana — tuve un sueño muy extraño y tu salías ahí, — empezaba a sonrojarse, era extraño decirle a un chico que conocías de un día que habías soñado con él — y también estaba una chica, muy parecida a mí que tenía una mirada triste y me dijo que no te dejara solo. Además tus amigos me dijeron que estabas pasando por algo muy difícil y simplemente uní las cosas y dije lo que dije. — Lo último lo dijo casi sin respirar, el rubio apenas cogió la idea. Tomo aliento nuevamente y continuo — De verdad lo siento mucho, me deje llevar por un tonto sueño, pero es que parecía tan real y la chica tan triste; además de que tú te veías diferente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó el rubio curioso.

— Bueno, físicamente eras el mismo solo que vestías de una manera muy extraña. — Respondió la castaña sonriendo al recordar lo gracioso que se veía vestido así — Pero en el sueño sonreías y tu actitud era más relajada, aquí eres frio y distante. — dijo mirando los ojos del rubio.

— Como dijiste, — dijo mientras apartaba la mirada de la castaña — fue solo un sueño.

— Si, — dijo la castaña decepcionada — pero se sintió tan real.

Yamato quedo pensativo, era obvio que Mimi había soñado con la época en la que Minami estaba viva, y aparentemente no sabía nada, ¿sería posible que Michael no le hubiera dicho nada?

— Igual fue lindo verte sonreír, eso del chico malo no te queda muy bien. — dijo la castaña sin pensar, apenas cayo en cuenta de sus palabras se puso completamente roja y agradeció que el parque tuviera poca iluminación.

Iban caminando a través del puente y al rubio las palabras de la castaña lo tomaron por sorpresa, nadie a excepción de sus amigos se habían preocupado por él y mucho menos por verlo sonreír; la gente simplemente lo consideraba un chico rebelde, una especie de lobo solitario y eso era; pero Mimi había logrado ver que todo esto era una fachada, la razón que tenía para sonreír se había ido y por eso se encargó de levantar un muro de hielo, en parte para no volver a sentir lo que sintió cuando perdió a Minami. Pero esta chica lograba ver a través de él, y eso era algo simplemente aterrador.

— ¿Quién eres Mimi? — Preguntó Yamato, puede que no obtuviera una respuesta clara o directa pero no perdía nada con intentar.

Mimi se detuvo mientras que Yamato dio otros pasos antes de notar que la castaña ya no caminaba con él.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó curioso, su intención nunca había sido molestar a la castaña.

— No pasa nada. — Dijo la castaña mientras le dirigía una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo — Solo me parece curioso que me hagas la misma pregunta que me hizo aquella chica en el sueño.

— ¿Y cuál es la respuesta? — Preguntó el rubio aun con más curiosidad.

— Pues no lo sé. — Respondió con una expresión de inocencia — Creí que era una pregunta bastante sencilla, sin embargo cada vez que intento solucionarla siento que mis respuestas son insuficientes.

— Mimi, ¿podrías contarme tu sueño? — Se sentía un poco tonto preguntando esto, después de todo él ya le había dicho que había sido solo un sueño.

Mimi lo medito un poco, pero el rubio le inspiraba cierta confianza, además de que él había participado en el sueño y ya le había contado los detalles más importantes; volvieron a caminar y la castaña empezó a relatar su sueño con todos los detalles, desde que se encontraba sola en la oscuridad, pasando por ver a sus amigos junto con otros chicos vestidos de forma antigua, hasta la conversación que tuvo con la chica que era igual a ella.

Yamato escuchaba atento y comprendió, no había sido un sueño; ellos oraban en el templo todos los días antes de practicar, todos se iban a cambiarse y ponerse sus trajes de batalla mientras que Yamato se quedaba con Minami ayudándola a organizar el templo. Intentaba recordar el día en que Minami le pidió que la esperara afuera, ese día ella estaba más triste de lo normal - ahora entendía porque – Mimi había viajado a su época y tuvo una conversación con Minami. Así que Minami sabía que todo esto pasaría, sabía que no tenían ninguna oportunidad y no le dijo nada, le hizo luchar a su lado creyendo que cuando todo acabara podrían tener una vida normal y feliz juntos; saber esto lo llenaba de ira, se supone que debían confiar el uno en el otro, que no debían haber secretos, juntos hubieran buscado una solución. Y lo peor es que le dice a una niña que no lo deje solo, como si no hubiera pasado suficiente tiempo así.

— Pero fue solo un sueño. — termino de decir la castaña, había notado que mientras hablaba el rubio se había puesto de mal humor y eso no le agradaba, no sabía que había podido decir para molestarlo tanto.

— Si claro. — Dijo el rubio fríamente. Sabía que debía calmarse o de lo contrario no podría averiguar más sobre la chica. — Oye, — dijo intentando cambiar el tema — cuando entraste en el edificio estabas con un chico, ¿es tu novio? — hacer esa pregunta le costó más de lo que había pensado, y temía escuchar la respuesta, pero supo disimularlo muy bien.

— ¿Quién? ¿Mike? — Pregunto la castaña mientras se sonrojaba — No, es mi mejor amigo. — respondió un poco decepcionada.

Aunque la respuesta de la castaña lo debió tranquilizar, el tono y el hecho de que se sonrojara le daban a entender que la castaña quería que Michael fuera más que su mejor amigo y de pronto sintió algo que no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Celos.

— ¿Y desde hace cuánto lo conoces? — Pregunto tratando de sonar casual, él no podía estar celoso, y por ahora lo más importante era averiguar cuál era el plan de Michael.

— Oh, desde hace bastante tiempo. — Respondió la castaña — casi trece años.

Para Yamato esto fue una sorpresa, trece años era bastante tiempo y si no se equivocaba Mimi debería tener apenas seis años; Michael debía tener la misma edad que tiene ahora, como pudo acercarse a una niña pequeña y convertirse en su mejor amigo durante tanto tiempo sin que fuera extraño que no cambiara nunca.

— ¿Y dónde lo conociste? — Preguntó disimulando su interés, no quería parecer extraño.

— En Estados Unidos, cuando era niña me mude allí con mis padres; conocí a Michael en la primaria, él iba un año más adelante pero igual nos hicimos amigos. — Respondió la castaña.

El rubio intentaba asimilar la información, Michael había sido un niño de siete años cuando conoció a Mimi y fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo; además Mimi había vivido en Estados Unidos durante su infancia.

— ¿Estados Unidos? — dijo el rubio recordando que su hermano llegaba hoy y se supone debían reunirse, pero ya se le había hecho demasiado tarde — ¿Y conoces Nueva York?

— Claro, yo viví allí. — Dijo la castaña emocionada.

— Eso es interesante. — Dijo el rubio, ahora sabía lo que su hermano y Hikari habían viajado a buscar a Nueva York, pero había descubierto algo nuevo acerca de Michael y debía decírselo a los chicos antes de tomar alguna medida el solo. Por mas que quisiera exhibir la verdadera identidad de Michael ante Mimi debia esperar, el muy canalla había sabido ganarse la confianza de la castaña y era obvio a quien le creería en este caso. — Ya esta tarde Mimi, ¿qué te parece si te acompaño a tu casa?

— Esta bien. — Dijo la castaña, realmente disfrutaba la compañía del rubio y el parque era muy hermoso, era una pena que se tuvieran que marchar, pero si se estaba haciendo tarde y tenían clase al día siguiente. Así que caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada del edificio donde vivía la castaña

— Hasta luego. —dijo el rubio de modo deferente.

— Espero que sea pronto. — dijo la castaña un poco apenada, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y le dirigía una sonrisa.

— También yo. — Respondió Yamato con sinceridad, no ganaba nada con mostrarse frío; además Michael ya se le había adelantado, él no podía perder.

La castaña se alegró al escuchar esto y ver que lo decía sin su fachada de indiferencia — Nos vemos pronto Yama. — Y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla -como se acostumbraba a despedirse en América- y sintió un leve escalofrió, pero pronto recordó que estaba en Japón y su cara se tiño de todos los tonos de rojo posible — Lo siento mucho, — dijo mientras hacia una reverencia — aun no me acostumbro que aquí no se debe hacer.

— No te preocupes. — Dijo el rubio, mientras observaba como la chica entraba en su edificio. Poso su mano en la mejilla que había besado la castaña, el también había sentido como una pequeña corriente eléctrica descendía por su cuerpo al contacto de la castaña.

* * *

La habitación estaba oscura como siempre, apenas llegó a su apartamento llamo a Mimi tal y como lo había prometido, después llamo a su informante quien no le tenía muy buenas noticias; los dos chicos que habían estado en Nueva York visitando a la madre de Mimi habían salido casi de inmediato a aeropuerto internacional y comprado un pasaje con destino a Tokio, Japón. Ahora ellos lo sabían, sabían que Mimi se encontraba aquí y lo más seguro es que la intentarían ponerla en su contra.

Desde un principio el plan era básico, encontrar el poder sagrado y apoderarse de él, de lo contrario, destruirlo. Pero todo eso cambio cuando vio quince años atrás quien era la portadora del poder.

Por el momento se encargaría de aquellos chicos, aunque en un pasado hubieran sido grandes amigos, ahora solo le ocasionaban problemas; en especial el mayor de los rubios Yamato Ishida. Tendría que encargarse de ellos antes de que encontraran a Mimi y echaran a perder su plan.

* * *

.

.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el capitulo y leen el fic, espero que les este gustando. Dejen reviews.

 **N/A:** Les tengo una mala noticia y es que ya se me acabaron las vacaciones =( Entro a clases el lunes y no se si sepan pero estudio Ingeniería eléctrica y es un poquito demandante. Así que puede que me demore un poquito mas en actualizar el fic, pero haré todo lo posible para continuarlo.

Ahora si a responder revs:

mimato bombon kou: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo. Si, hay que ponerle un poquito de drama ;). El cofre es algo muy importante para Yamato ya que el se lo regalo a Minami, pero cuando esta murió prefirió deshacerse de el, pronto tendrá un papel importante en la historia. Espero que te guste este capitulo y se solucionen algunas de tus dudas. Un abrazo. Bye =)

lulu29 mimato love: Hola! Si, lo mas seguro es que no salga nada bueno. Jajajaja me puedo imaginar todos los signos de exclamación flotando! Como puedes ver Yama fue super valiente y si hablo con Mimi, aunque casi que no se decide, una hora es bastante tiempo. Me encanta que te encante el fanfic =D Un abrazo y espero que te guste este capi. =)

EstherBea: Hola! Si, llegaron y los dejaron a todos super preocupados. Espero que te guste este capi y creo que no falta mucho para que los rubios se enfrenten. Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo =)

Taishou: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te este gustando el fic. Gracias por leer, espero verte por aquí nuevamente! =)


	7. Origen

Hola a todos.

Un poquito tarde pero aquí esta un nuevo capitulo del fic. Espero que les guste.

.

Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen :(

* * *

.

Capítulo 7: Origen

.

.

Acababa de llegar a su edificio y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano esperándolo a la entrada.

— Faltaste a la reunión. — Dijo el menor cuando supo que se encontraba al alcance auditivo del rubio.

— Tenía cosas que hacer. — Respondió el rubio secamente, mientras entraba a su edificio.

— ¿Más importantes que lo que descubrimos en Nueva York? — Pregunto el menor con algo de incredulidad — Es algo bastante importante. — dijo mientras lo seguía.

— Lo se Takeru. — Sabia que su hermano estaba en lo cierto, la reunión era de gran importancia; pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con Mimi y aclarar algunas cosas.

— No vine aquí a reclamarte, sé que tuviste una discusión con los chicos esta tarde. — Dijo el menor intentando cambiar el tema. Su hermano no le estaba prestando mucha atención desde que lo vio así que debía ser concreto e ir al tema que lo había llevado ahí. — Debes solucionarlo pronto. Igual solo vine a decirte que fue lo que hablamos.

— Fue un pequeño desacuerdo, ya pasó. — Dijo el rubio restándole importancia mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento; sabía que no había actuado con la cabeza fría en ese momento, afortunadamente sus amigos le conocían bastante bien y lo más seguro es que ya las cosas con ellos estuvieran bien. — ¿Qué averiguaron Hikari y tú en Nueva york? — Pregunto sin mucho interés, si estaba en lo correcto, Mimi le había dado la respuesta a esa pregunta.

— Se nota que mueres por saberlo. — Dijo takeru sarcásticamente mientras lo seguía al interior, no comprendía la falta de interés de su hermano en el tema.

El apartamento del rubio era bastante sobrio y minimalista, tenía solo lo necesario. Una cocina pequeña que casi no utilizaba a no ser que necesitara calentar comida congelada que tenía almacenada en su nevera. Al avanzar un poco se llegaba a una sala donde solo había un gran sofá en forma de L que se dirigía a un gran televisor, no es que le gustara mucho pero sus amigos habían decidido que ese era el lugar idóneo para pasar un buen rato, ver una película o tal vez karaoke –habían decidido por unanimidad, a excepción de Yamato por supuesto, que debía ser en el apartamento del rubio ya que de lo contrario este no asistiría.- Mas adelante Había una habitación con una cama sencilla, era la habitación de huéspedes que en ocasiones utilizaba su hermano Takeru. Tenía un baño social y al fondo una habitación más grande que la primera con su propio baño, en la cual había una pequeña cama y un escritorio, una de las paredes estaba pintada en un tono azul oscuro y sus cortinas también azules oscuras hacían juego.

— Lo siento Takeru, estoy un poco cansado. — Ese día definitivamente había sido agotador, no solo había visto a Michael por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, sino que también discutió con sus amigos. Sin embargo no todo fue malo, en especial la conversación y el pequeño beso en la mejilla que cierta castaña le dio. _Basta, debo dejar de pensar en eso, fue un simple beso de despedida._

— ¿Qué tienes Yamato? — La actitud de su hermano lo preocupaba, el había sido cerrado desde la muerte de Minami, sin embargo siempre había mostrado interés por la misión que tenían a pesar de que no creyera mucho en ella, solo lo hacía porque quería encontrar a Michael y sabía que solo así lo haría; mas ese día no estaba cerrado y frio como siempre, estaba solo distraído lo cual no era algo que se viera comúnmente en Yamato.

— No es nada Takeru, como te dije estoy cansado. — Sabía que podía confiar en su hermano, pero ni él estaba seguro de lo que sentía, por un lado estaba preocupado porque Michael se les adelanto bastante ganándose la confianza de Mimi, luego estaban los sentimientos encontrados que tenía cada vez que estaba con ella –sentimientos que creyó haber enterrado para jamás volver a sentirlos- no estaba enamorado de la chica, sin embargo no podía negar que había algo que lo atraía hacia ella y ya no estaba seguro que solo fuera por su parecido con Minami; y por ultimo sentía culpa, culpa porque mientras Minami estaba muerta él estaba pensando en alguien más

— ¿Estás seguro que lo que te pasa no tiene nada que ver con cierta chica castaña, muy parecida a Minami, que se llama Mimi? — El menor estaba seguro que lo que tenía así a su hermano era esa chica.

— ¿Así que los chicos te hablaron de ella? — Pregunto Yamato con fingida indiferencia.

— Por supuesto que hablamos de ella, y he venido hasta aquí para contarte. — Respondió Takeru con simpleza. — ¿Sabías que esa chica es en realidad la reencarnación de Minami? — Pregunto el menor como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, observando atento la reacción del mayor. — O bueno, eso es lo que dice Izzumi.

Yamato no podía creer lo que Takeru le estaba diciendo, ¿reencarnación? ¿acaso eso era posible? Y si asi lo fuera ¿Tendría los recuerdos de su vida pasada? ¿Podría llegar a Minami a través de Mimi?

— Deberías ver tu cara en estos momentos — Exclamo el rubio riendo. — hace bastante que no veía una expresión humana en tu rostro.

— Cállate Takeru — Dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada severa— ¿Están seguros que aquella chica es la reencarnación de Minami?

— Bueno, seguros de lo que se dice seguro... No. — Respondió el menor— Pero Izzumi investigará mas al respecto y mañana tenemos otra reunión.

— Esta bien, entonces mañana hablaremos de eso. — Respondió el rubio mayor, eran demasiadas cosas por procesar esta noche lo mejor sería ir a descansar y luego retomar el tema. — ¿Te quedas esta noche?

— Si hermano, alguien debe vigilar que asistas a la reunión mañana. — Respondió el menor con tono de burla.

— Como sea, — no tenía energía para seguirle el juego a su hermano, tenía más de 300 años pero a veces se comportaba como un chiquillo de 10— hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana hermano, descansa Matt. — La actitud de su hermano le preocupaba, el confiaba en el pero aun así no le había mencionado el motivo por el cual había faltado a la reunión, ¿será que esta chica tendría algo que ver?

* * *

Estaba rodeada de oscuridad, ya había estado en esa situación y había resultado ser un sueño. De lo último que se acordaba era que se había despedido de Yamato como se acostumbraba despedir en América y sintió una extraña corriente recorrer su cuerpo, luego subió a su apartamento y se acostó casi de inmediato; así que lo más seguro es que se encontraba en un sueño.

Pronto una luz apareció, y ella camino hacia esta como si se tratara de la luz al final del túnel. Una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz descubrió que se encontraba en un templo, no era el mismo de la última vez este era más grande y en el habían algunas personas, que nuevamente estaba vestida de manera extraña, pero no logró reconocer a alguna; siguió caminando y observo como todos oraban en torno a un pequeño bebe que se encontraba al frente, continuo y vio que se trataba de una pequeña niña.

— Están pidiéndole a sus ancestros que la bendigan— Escucho como alguien le hablaba, se giró y se encontró nuevamente con la chica que es idéntica a ella, estaba vestida con una extraña túnica blanca.

— Pero ¿por qué? — Pregunto intrigada, nunca escucho de ese tipo de ritual.

— Ella es especial, tiene una gran misión que cumplir. — le respondió la otra chica.

— ¿Qué misión? — preguntó Mimi.

— Ella posee un gran poder, — dijo la otra castaña— una profecía se ha escrito y en ella recae la parte más importante.

— Pero si es solo una bebe. — Exclamo Mimi ofendida— no pueden pretender que una pequeña niña cumpla una profecía.

— Es su destino. — respondió la castaña con tranquilidad— Vamos señorita Mimi, le mostrare a que me refiero; y debe saber que usted está involucrada, por lo que le preguntaré una vez más ¿Quién es usted?

— No comprendo, ¿qué tiene que ver esta pequeña niña y su misión conmigo? — pregunto Mimi, cada vez comprendía menos, como podía ella estar relacionada con aquella extraña situación.

— Sígame por favor. — Dijo la castaña.

Y ambas se dirigieron a la oscuridad.

/

— Aquí fue donde todo empezó, — comenzó a decir la castaña que vestía túnica— ellos son las cuatro bestias sagradas— hablo refiriéndose a unas criaturas que se encontraban reunidas.

Eran cuatro criaturas que podía distinguir, eran grandes y majestuosas, la primera era una especie de ave, muy parecida al ave fénix, era de un brillante color magenta que ardía en llamas; la segunda era una serpiente enroscada en una tortuga que tenía un gran árbol en su caparazón; luego estaba otra que tenía el aspecto de un gran tigre blanco y por ultimo un gran dragón color azul.

— Cada una representa un punto cardinal y un elemento, Zhuqiaomon el ave bermellón del sur cuyo elemento es el fuego; Ebonwumon la tortuga negra del norte controla la tierra; Baihumon el tigre banco del occidente quien controla el aire y Qinglongmon el dragón azul de oriente maneja el agua. — Prosiguió la castaña— Todos vivían en armonía, pero los tiempos cambian y ellos a pesar de ser inmortales se estaban debilitando.

Mimi escuchaba atentamente, estaba fascinada con las criaturas, jamás había visto algo como esto; pero aun no comprendía como esas cuatro bestias se podían relacionar con ella o con la pequeña bebe que vio hace un momento. Su acompañante notando la curiosidad que tenía esta prosiguió.

— Las bestias sagradas tomaron la decisión de dejar de existir, los humanos habían tenido bastantes logros y podrían subsistir sin su presencia, pero acordaron que en el momento que la humanidad los volviera a necesitar nacería una persona que portara sus poderes.

— La pequeña niña. — susurro Mimi.

— Así es, ella es la portadora del poder sagrado.

— ¿Pero qué tiene que ver ella conmigo? aun no lo comprendo. — Pregunto Mimi nuevamente, ahora entendía porque la estaban bendiciendo en aquel templo, sin embargo la gente vestía atuendos muy antiguos lo que quiere decir que eso paso hace bastante tiempo, si es que llego a ocurrir realmente. Tenía que recordarse que estaba en un sueño.

/

El escenario cambio y ahora mostraba a una pequeña niña castaña jugando con dos niños rubios.

— _No me alcanzan — Dijo la niña corriendo delante de ellos sin preocupación._

— _Aguarde señorita Minami, no debe correr así o se lastimara. — Dijo el pequeño rubio de ojos azules._

 _— Señorita, por favor espere. — dijo el otro rubio que tenía los ojos verdes._

— Pero si ellos son... — Hablo Mimi asombrada, la niña era idéntica a ella cuando tenía seis años y el niño rubio de ojos verdes era idéntico a Michael, casi parecía verse jugando con Michael a los pocos días de haberse conocido. Pero eso no podía ser, los atuendos seguían siendo extraños y corrían cerca al templo que recordaba haber visto en su primer sueño, además estaba el otro niño, se le hacía bastante familiar pero no recordaba a quien.

 _Pronto la niña tropezó con una raíz de un árbol y ambos niños acudieron en su ayuda._

— _Te dije que si corrías así podrías caer — Dijo el rubio de ojos azules._

— _Vamos Yamato, no la reprendas, debemos llevarla donde el anciano Genai. — hablo e otro rubio._

— _Pero si no me paso nada. — Dijo la pequeña niña — Yo quiero seguir jugando Yama. — Miro suplicante al rubio de ojos azules._

— _Si logras ponerte de pie seguiremos jugando, de lo contrario haremos lo que dijo Michael. — respondió el aludido._

 _Como se lo temían la niña se había lastimado el tobillo por lo que la llevaron donde el anciano Genai._

— Yamato, el pequeño niño es Yamato; y estaba en lo cierto respecto al otro, era Michael— dijo Mimi. Pero había escuchado el nombre de la pequeña niña Minami, Yamato la había llamado así; igual que en su anterior sueño. — Tú eres la pequeña niña, tú posees el poder sagrado.

— Si, por fin lo descubriste, yo tenía el poder sagrado y una misión que cumplir. — Hablo la castaña con un deje de decepción.

— ¿Y que paso? — preguntó Mimi notando la frustración con la que había hablado.

— Al momento de mi nacimiento un monje que pasaba por la aldea y sintió el poder intento llevarme, sin embargo los aldeanos no se lo permitieron ya que aquí se encontraban las familias protectoras del poder, el monje lleno de rencor habló:

 _"Dos amigos por su corazón pelearán, y habrá completa paz mientras ella sea imparcial, más cuando de uno de ellos se llegue a enamorar el otro en su enemigo se convertirá y una gran destrucción traerá"_

— Para que el poder llegara a este mundo significaba que el mundo lo necesitaba, y esa profecía solo complicaba las cosas, un gran poder maligno se estaba formando pero tal como el monje dijo la paz reino. — Continúo la castaña.

— Hasta que te enamoraste. — Hablo Mimi comprendiendo la historia.

— Se supone que no debía pero era imposible no sentir. En aquel momento todo empezó a desmejorar progresivamente, las aldeas se enfrentaban las unas a las otras, el clima también empeoro había lluvias e inundaciones en algunas artes mientras que en otras el calor era tan insoportable que los campos se secaban y las personas no tenían comida. Fue egoísta haberme enamorado. — Dijo la castaña con culpa.

— No es así, como dijiste te fue imposible no sentir. El egoísta fue aquel monje que profetizo eso solo porque no pudo llevarte consigo. — Dijo Mimi sintiendo ira, se notaba que la pobre chica había sufrido mucho y aun lo hacía.

— Me preparé durante años para poder cumplir mi misión, pero cuando llego el momento simplemente no era lo suficientemente fuerte, tenía muchas dudas y la culpa me embriagaba; se supone que quien posea el poder sagrado debe tener un corazón tranquilo y seguro para usar todo el potencial del poder; yo no me sentía así y por eso fallé. — Continúo la chica. — Sin embargo no podía permitir que por un error mío, las personas que me rodeaban sufrieran por lo que alcance a protegerlos con mis últimas energías; si yo falle en mi misión porque ellos también lo debían hacer en la suya, así que les di una nueva oportunidad, hallarían a la nueva portadora del poder sagrado y la ayudarían en su misión, así como me ayudaron en la mía.

— ¿Y se supone que yo soy esa persona? — Preguntó Mimi, ella nunca se había sentido especial y mucho menos tenía un poder sagrado con el cual salvar al mundo, ella no era lo que esa chica estaba buscando.

— Por fin lo descubriste, tu Mimi eres la nueva portadora del poder sagrado, eres la chica que debe cumplir la misión en la que yo falle tu eres mi reencarnación. — Dijo la castaña, provocando una gran sorpresa en Mimi.

/

/

Despertó sudando en su cama, sabía que todo era un sueño; miró su reloj y nuevamente eran las tres de la madrugada, esos sueños parecían demasiado reales, como si realmente estuviera en los lugares que visito y hablara con las personas con quienes habló, la última frase realmente la había dejado en estado de shock, como podría ser ella la reencarnación de alguien y si así fuera, aquella chica se preparó toda su vida para la misión que debía cumplir, mientras que ella apenas se daba por enterada que portaba cierto poder; si Minami falló significaba que ella no tenía ninguna esperanza.

Aun le quedaban unas cuantas horas para dormir así que opto por no pensar más en eso, ya llegaría mañana y lo pensaría con la cabeza fría y un buen chocolate caliente. Y con esta idea en la cabeza cayo dormida nuevamente.

* * *

Ya había amanecido en la ciudad de Tokio y un joven rubio esperaba afuera de un edificio, no sabía porque estaba allí parado, salió temprano antes de que su hermano se levantara y salió a caminar, la reunión con los chicos sería más tarde así que podría disfrutar del camino un buen rato; camino sin pensar a donde se dirigía hasta que se encontró parado allí, frente al portal del edificio donde vivía la castaña, parado justo en el lugar en el que se despidieron la noche anterior.

Recordaba como la castaña se había despedido de el con un beso en la mejilla, el siempre rechazaba cualquier tipo de contacto físico sin embargo ella lo había tomado por sorpresa; ademas lo llamo Yama, recordó que de esa manera le decía Minami y desde que ella murió no había permitido que nadie jamas lo llamara así; pero sonaba tan agradable si provenía de la castaña. ¿Y si en realidad era la reencarnación de Minami? eso explicaría porque se siente diferente con ella - _pero es solo eso, la reencarnación, no es Minami_ -

— Vaya, un placer verte nuevamente Yamato. — Escucho como una voz hablaba a sus espaldas sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— Lamento no poder decir lo mismo, — dijo mientras giraba y se encontraba cara a cara con la persona que menos quería ver — Michael.

* * *

.

.

Bueno hola, espero que les haya gustado.

Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar y que el capitulo haya sido corto, pero como les dije en el capitulo anterior ya entre nuevamente a la universidad y me quita demasiado tiempo; ademas de que estoy un poco falta de inspiración.

En este capitulo no hubo mimato pero se contó la historia del provenir del poder sagrado y en que consiste lo cual es importante para el desarrollo y comprensión del fic, apuesto a que esto le soluciono muchas dudas que venían de capítulos anteriores. También conocimos a Minami y como les había dicho ella le sera de gran ayuda a Mimi.

Y al fin se encontraron los dos rubios. En el próximo capitulo veremos que pasa en este encuentro que no creo que sea muy cordial.

.

Gracias a todos por leer, por dejar reviews y por su inmensa paciencia, me alegra mucho que les este gustando la historia. Acepto opiniones y sugerencias para próximos capítulos.

EstherBea: Que bueno que te haya gustado, soy un poco mala para las escenas románticas. Espero te guste este capitulo. Un abrazo! :)

mimato bombon kou: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Si, fue lindo que tuvieran un acercamiento. Como vez por fin se encontraron Yamato y Michael por lo que el enfrentamiento llega en el próximo capitulo. Mimi ahora conoce mas de su historia pero todavía no sabe quienes fueron los amigos enfrentados por lo que todavía no escogerá un lado. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Un abrazo! :)

lulu29 mimato love: Jajaja... Espero que no te hayas lastimado mucho. Creo que todas quieren un beso en los labios (incluyéndome) pero apenas se están conociendo y recordemos que Yama tiene un pequeño trauma. Esta bien, si hay una boda tu seras la dama de honor. Gracias por esperar, en cuanto a tu pregunta estoy estudiando ingeniería eléctrica y me gustaría hacer una doble titulación con ingeniería administrativa. Un abrazo! Y te hago la misma pregunta ¿a ti que te gustaría ser cuando seas mayor?

Clau: Me alegra que te guste la historia. Espero verte por aquí nuevamente. :)

pao: Si lo continuare, la universidad me quita bastante tiempo y por esto me estoy demorando en actualizar, pero no me gusta dejar las cosas iniciadas así que hay historia para rato. Me alegra mucho que te guste, espero verte por aquí nuevamente. :D


	8. El encuentro

Hola a todos!

Realmente lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar pero ocurrieron un sin fin de pequeños inconvenientes que me mantenían ocupada. Pero aquí estoy, espero que no me quieran matar ni nada por el estilo.

Espero que hayan empezado este nuevo año con toda la energía y les deseo muchos éxitos a todos!

.

En fin, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Encuentro.

.

.

.

Después de haberse despertado por aquel extraño sueño, no logró volverse a dormir, y apenas eran las 4 de la mañana, así que decidió levantarse y empezar la rutina del día, hoy no tenía clase sino hasta las diez de la mañana pero había quedado de verse temprano con Michael, debía continuar su vida, no podía permitir que esos extraños sueños la alejaran de su realidad.

Había tomado una larga ducha de agua caliente y ahora se encontraba lista comiendo su desayuno favorito, pancakes de avena con fresas y salsa de chocolate, no quería concentrarse mucho en el sueño que tuvo, no sabía que pensar al respecto y tampoco se lo podía contar a alguien; incluso Michael pensaría que estaba loca, — _pero si le contaste tu primer sueño a Yamato_ — pensó. No comprendía porque aquel rubio que apenas conocía le inspiraba tanta confianza, eso sin hablar de la descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo al tener contacto. Termino pronto y se dispuso a lavar los platos y mientras veía el agua correr una loca idea se cruzó por su mente.

— Si el sueño fuese verdad y yo tuviera el poder sagrado significaría que puedo controlar el agua. — Dijo con incredulidad aunque muy en el fondo guardaba una pequeña esperanza. — Seria casi como tener magia. — Pensó mientras le brillaban los ojos.

Así que se concentró en el agua y en tratar controlarla, pero un molesto malestar se empezó a apoderar de ella y perdió el conocimiento.

.

* * *

Había pasado toda la noche investigando acerca de la reencarnación, consultó en diferentes fuentes y leyó varios mitos e historias que hablaban acerca de esta; estudio todas y cada una de las definiciones que las diferentes religiones actuales le daban a este término. Finalmente creía tener una idea de lo que podía estar ocurriendo, y se la comentaría a los chicos en la reunión que tendrían en unas pocas horas, solo esperaba que todos comprendieran y supieran actuar con total discreción y delicadeza, en especial Yamato. Si bien tenía unas cuantas teorías en mente, una en especial haría que el rubio perdiera la razón.

.

* * *

— _Vaya, un placer verte nuevamente Yamato. — Escucho como una voz hablaba a sus espaldas._

— _Lamento no poder decir lo mismo, — dijo mientras giraba y se encontraba cara a cara con la persona que menos quería ver — Michael._

— Y yo lamento escuchar eso. — Dijo Michael fingiendo sentirse ofendido. — Aunque debo confesarte que es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

— Es bueno saber que aun puedo sorprenderte. — Respondió el ojiazul con cierto fastidio mientras mantenía su habitual postura indiferente.

— Algo que no pasa muy seguido, y debo advertirte que no pasará más. — Dijo el ojiverde con un tono algo amenazador en su voz.

— Creí que te gustaban las sorpresas, de hecho creo que estabas planeando una para nosotros. — Comentó el ojiazul intentando seguir el juego del otro rubio. Le hervía la sangre de tenerlo parado al frente, hablándole sínicamente como si siguieran siendo los mejores amigos, pero sabía que debía controlarse, ese no era el lugar adecuado para iniciar una pelea.

— Tienes algo de razón Yamato, desafortunadamente, al verte aquí, supongo que se arruino la mejor parte. — Respondió el rubio ojiverde no pudiendo ocultar la rabia que sentía al saber que Yamato había encontrado a Mimi.

— No puedo decir que lamento eso. — Dijo el rubio con algo de satisfacción.

— Oh, no cantes victoria aun, el hecho de que la hayas encontrado no garantiza que se pondrá de tu parte. — Advirtió notando la satisfacción en su oponente.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Michael? — Pregunto el ojiazul con cierta frustración, sabía que Michael tenía la razón, él tenía una gran ventaja sobre ellos.

— Nada de lo que no te vayas a enterar Yamato. Todo a su debido tiempo. — dijo el ojiverde bastante tranquilo.

La confianza que se tenía el ojiverde realmente lo estaba preocupando, parecía que tuviera más de un as bajo la manga y que la chica ojimiel fuera solo la punta del iceberg. Pero él era Yamato Ishida, no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, mucho menos por aquel que le quitó lo que más quería.

— No funcionara tu plan Michael; te escuche la otra noche, ella no es Minami, y si lo fuera, no se fijaría en ti; no lo hizo la primera vez, ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente? — Preguntó el rubio conociendo el punto débil de su adversario.

Ambos eran bastante parecidos, nacidos en familias importantes en la región, destinados a proteger a una chica de la cual se enamorarían, y a pesar de que fue Michael el culpable de su muerte, sabía a la perfección que él también sufría por eso.

El rubio ojiverde apretó sus puños, era evidente que el comentario del ojiazul lo había descompuesto; tenía razón Minami lo había dejado a un lado 300 años atrás, y cabía la posibilidad de ser rechazado nuevamente. Sin embargo, no permitiría que Yamato se volviera a interponer entre ellos. Así que con todas sus fuerzas se lanzó a atacar al rubio.

Yamato esquivo fácilmente al ojiverde, había logrado su propósito, desestabilizarlo de tal manera que Michael estaba segado ante la rabia y no lograba concentrarse para atacar.

— Que pasa Michael, ¿sabes que tengo razón? — Continúo provocando el ojiazul.

— ¡Cállate Ishida! — Exclamó el ojiverde mientas seguía atacando al rubio. — Si tu no estas, todo será más fácil. Además ya los derrote una vez, no dudes que en esta ocasión ocurrirá lo mismo.

Continuaron peleando, ahora Yamato se defendía, Michel lanzaba un puño y Yamato lo esquivaba con una patada, sin embargo se descuido un momento y el ojiverde lo lanzo contra un poste; no recordaba que Michael fuera tan fuerte, es verdad que ya los había derrotado, pero eso fue debido a que absorbió el poder maligno que estaba rondando por el mundo, la razón por la cual nació Minami; pero tenía entendido que el sacrificio que había hecho Minami había logrado encerrar a esta fuerza y contenerla en un lugar oculto hasta que la nueva portadora del poder sagrado llegara, por lo cual Michael no debería tener acceso a ella, y la forma como luchaba era solo una prueba de esto; él estaba peleando tal y como ambos habían sido entrenados.

Una vez vio a Yamato estrellado contra el poste sonrió con prepotencia y se lanzo hacia él con toda la fuerza posible, pero el ojiazul fue mas veloz ocasionando que el poste fuera derribado por su oponente. El rubio de ojos color esmeralda se levanto furioso al ver que no le había ocasionado ni un rasguño al ojiazul, y lo volvió a atacar, ambos eran bastante ágiles por lo que lograban esquivar algunos golpes ccon facilidad, sin embargo eran bastante confiados lo que hacia que recibieran otros golpes que los tomaban por sorpresa. Yamato alcanzo a detener el puño del otro rubio y lo lanzo contra un edificio que estaba cerca.

Al ser tan temprano, había pocas personas en la calle por lo que casi nadie presenciaba lo que estaba pasando, además un descendiente del el anciano Genai les había enseñado una especie de conjuro para cuando tuvieran que enfrentarse a algo o a alguien y así los ojos un simple humano no fueran capaz de observarlos, para todo aquel que pasaba por ese lugar simplemente sentía una secuencia irregular de pequeños temblores y sonidos estruendosos –que eran provocados por ambos chicos al ser golpeados contra los muros de los edificios o el asfalto-, así que se detenían a ver qué pasaba y luego de un rato retomaban su camino. Esto era necesario ya que durante el transcurso del tiempo las personas se fueron alejando de su lado espiritual y tradiciones y se convirtieron en personas escépticas, por lo cual sería muy extraño ver a dos chicos peleando de la forma en que estos lo hacían, además de que tenían una fuerza y agilidad sobrehumana.

.

* * *

Un fuerte estruendo la hizo volver en razón, solo recordaba que intento controlar el agua y que no funcionó, — _Claro que no iba a funcionar, fue solo un sueño Mimi_. — Se regañó mentalmente mientras se frotaba la cabeza mientras hacia un puchero, al caer se había golpeado levemente la cabeza. Se levantó y cerró el grifo que había quedado abierto.

Escucho nuevamente el estruendo, algo debía estar pasando afuera, eso no era para nada normal. Se asomó por la ventana sin embargo su piso estaba demasiado alto y no conseguía divisar nada.

— Será mejor bajar a ver qué pasa. — Se dijo mientras cogía sus llaves y se dirigía a la puerta de su apartamento.

..

Ambos estaban golpeados, pero continuaban, ninguno pararía hasta derrotar al otro.

— Debo reconocer que has mejorado. — Dijo Yamato burlonamente. — Pero eso no será suficiente. — Y se dirigió a con mucha velocidad hacia el otro rubio. Pero este esquivo su ataque.

— Y tú te has vuelto lento Yamato, así no lograras ganar nunca. — Respondió el rubio ojiverde, mientras dirigía un nuevo golpe a su oponente.

— Solo estoy calentando, nunca fuiste un gran contrincante. — Dijo el rubio mientras esquivaba el golpe.

..

Al llegar al primer piso se encontró con el portero que observaba hacia la calle.

— Buenos días, ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó la castaña intrigada.

— Buenos días señorita Tachikawa. — Respondió el portero cordialmente. — Aun no lo sé, pero esos ruidos y pequeños temblores han estado transcurriendo durante los últimos 10 minutos.

La castaña se acercó un poco a la puerta y observo, no lograba distinguir nada. Sintiéndose un poco frustrada decidió salir, si algo estaba ocurriendo no podría saberlo desde donde estaba.

— Yo no haría eso señorita Tachikawa, puede ser peligroso. — Dijo rápidamente el portero al notar las intenciones de la castaña.

— No hay de qué preocuparse, es común que ocurran terremotos en este lugar, además parece que cesaran pronto. — Respondió Mimi amablemente con una sonrisa en su rostro. — Hasta luego. — Se despidió con la misma cordialidad de siempre haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Una vez afuera, fue recibida por el viento de la mañana primaveral en Tokio mientras mecía su largo cabello castaño. Intento divisar el lugar del que provenían esos estruendosos sonidos pero frente a ella solo estaba la calle vacía.

..

Ambos chicos continuaban peleando entre ellos cuando sintieron la presencia de la castaña. Pronto los rubios dejaron de pelear a pesar de que Michael sabia a la perfección que ella no podría verlos, lo más seguro es que ella estuviera allí por los ruidos por lo que era mejor no provocarlos más. Por el lado de Yamato no estaba seguro de si el conjuro serviría con la castaña y prefería no arriesgarse a que lo viera en una pelea con el que era su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

La distancia entre ellos era bastante amplia y ambos respiraban algo agitados pero pronto recuperaron una posición de indiferencia, ninguno se atrevía a romper el conjuro impuesto por Yamato; y aunque las miradas llenas de ira continuaban entre ellos también se podía notar cierta preocupación, ninguno sabía qué hacer con la castaña ahí presente.

Por un lado Michael había logrado ocultar muy bien el lado sobrenatural de Mimi y creo una gran fachada como su amigo; no podía ahora aparecer de la nada golpeado y con Yamato, eso echaría sus planes a perder, él no sabía que tanto habían hablado la castaña y el otro rubio o si no habían hablado y Yamato solo la acosaba, eso sería lo mejor pero lo descubriría luego; sin embargo no podía marcharse y dejar a la chica con Yamato y era claro que el rubio no se iría hasta que él lo hiciera. Lo cual los dejaba en un dilema a ambos pues nunca se pondrían de acuerdo, lo que podría iniciar una nueva batalla y lo que no se podían permitir era que la castaña la presenciará.

..

Fue extraño como los extraños estruendos y temblores cesaron al momento de ella salir del edificio, casi pudo jurar como vio a alguien desplazarse de un lado a otro, como si de una sombra a gran velocidad se tratase, pero su cabeza nuevamente le empezó a doler y lo que hizo que llevara una mano a su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza; no entendía los repentinos dolores que tenía, _— Debe ser por no dormir bien._ — pensó la castaña, no había podido descansar bien desde que tenía esos extraños sueños.

Yamato observo al rubio que tenía en frente mientras este tenía un semblante preocupado, miro a la castaña que estaba parada frente a su edificio y noto el gesto, — _Genial, ahora ella esta enferma_. — Pensó mientras recordaba que Minami jamás se llegó a enfermar, — _no es posible que esta chica fuera la reencarnación de Minami._ — Sin embargo no podía evitar sentir una gran preocupación.

Al parecer el portero del edificio también noto el malestar de la castaña porque salió inmediatamente para ayudarla a ingresar al edificio.

Una vez la castaña desapareció de la vista de ambos rubios, Michael desapareció también lo cual hizo que el rubio de ojos azules empezara a caminar en sentido a su casa, tendría muchas cosas para explicarle a su hermano al llegar en ese estado.

Se había retirado del lugar porque no quería otra confrontación con el rubio, a pesar de que le costara admitirlo aún no tenía el poder necesario para deshacerse de este completamente, además de que no podía concentrarse completamente mientras pensaba en la castaña. Había acudido a su apartamento debido a que sintió como el conjuro que se había impuesto sobre ella para sellar sus poderes intentaba ser roto, y luego pudo verlo con sus propios ojos cuando la chica intentaba ver a través del conjuro de Yamato.

Debía apresurarse para encontrar lo que le hacía falta, no quería que Mimi se involucrara más o lo más seguro es que se repitiera lo que ocurrió trecientos años atrás; y él no estaba dispuesto a perderla nuevamente.

.

* * *

Una vez en su casa escuchó, o fingió que lo hacía, el sermón de su hermano menor preocupado al levantarse y no encontrarlo en casa, además del deplorable estado en el que llego.

— Si, Takeru. Ya entendí. — Respondió el rubio con cierto fastidio, lo único en lo que pensaba era en la castaña, debía esperar a que pasara la reunión para ver si estaba bien; solo deseaba no volverse a cruzar con cierto rubio.

— No Yamato, no creo que entiendas. No puedes enfrentarte a Michael solo, no sabemos de lo que capaz. — Exclamo el rubio un poco frustrado por la despreocupación de su hermano, sin embargo sabía que no lograría nada con él. — Mejor ve a limpiarte y cambiarte que debemos reunirnos con los chicos.

Yamato se retiró a su habitación, no se encontraba cansado de la pelea que tuvo con Michael, sin embargo si estaba un poco adolorido por los golpes que recibió, definitivamente estaba fuera de práctica. Le hizo caso a su hermano y tomo una pequeña ducha, eso relajaría un poco sus músculos.

En la sala Takeru realmente se encontraba preocupado por su hermano, sabia que algo así podría llegar a ocurrir si se encontraba con la castaña; habría deseado que su hermano hubiera tenido un poco mas de sentido común pero por lo menos fue lo suficiente inteligente de emplear el conjuro que les habían enseñado.

Escucho el sonido de su celular sacándolo de sus pensamientos, cuando lo vio, noto que era un mensaje de Kuoshiro.

— Demonios.— Exclamo al leer el mensaje. No tenia ni idea de como reaccionaria su hemano, o bueno, si sabia como iba a reaccionar y no seria para nada agradable.

.

* * *

Despertó en la recepción de su edificio, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, recordaba haber salido y logrado distinguir algunas sombras pero su cabeza le empezó a doler y al parecer habia quedado inconsciente.

— Señorita Mimi, ¿se encuentra bien? — Preguntó el portero apenas la vio reaccionar. Él había presenciado como la castaña que se encontraba parada afuera del edificio se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y cuando salió a preguntarle qué le ocurría ella simplemente se desplomo.

— Si, muchas gracias. Me duele un poco la cabeza pero creo que ya pasara. — Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa disimulando el malestar que sentía.

— Debería visitar a un médico señorita. — Recomendó el portero.

— Lo haré, muchas gracias; aunque no creo que sea algo grave. — dijo la castaña sin quitar su sonrisa.

— Mimi, ¿Qué haces aquí? Te he llamado al celular para avisarte que ya venía pero no me contestas. — Dijo cierto pelirrubio que entraba en el edificio.

— Michael. Si, lo lamento sabes que soy un poco distraída y creo que lo dejé en el apartamento. — Dijo la castaña alegre al escuchar la voz de su amigo. — ¿Pero qué te pasó?— Pregunto preocupada al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo.

— No te preocupes princesa, unos ladrones intentaron robarme camino a tu casa pero yo les dí su merecido. — Le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, jactándose de una gran victoria, la verdad es que se le había olvidado por completo la pelea que tubo con aquel rubio que despreciaba.

— Pero Michael mira como te dejaron, — dijo la castaña mirándolo de arriba abajo. — debieron haber sido muchos, hasta donde se, eres un experto en artes marciales. Subamos, tengo que curarte esas heridas. — Lo tomo de la mano y lo guió al ascensor, afortunadamente, era lo suficientemente precavida para tener un botiquín en su apartamento

El chico se dejo llevar por la castaña un poco intranquilo, sabía que la chica no estaba bien y no dejaba de pensar en la conversación que tuvo con aquella bruja.

* * *

.

Al ver a mimi perder la conciencia se dirigio a una parte de la ciudad que no le agradaba visitar, sin embargo le preocupaba el estado de la castaña y necesitaba respuestas.

Llego a una pequeña y modesta casa, no tuvo necesidad de tocar puerta, al parecer su propietaria ya lo estaba esperando.

— Sabia que vendrías pronto. — Dijo la mujer que se encontraba sosteniendo la puerta abierta.

— ¿Sera que me puedes decir que es lo que pasa con Mimi? — Preguntó un rubio bastante molesto.

— Al parecer sus poderes quieren despertar, ella es muy poderosa. — Respondió la mujer con simplicidad, sabía que ese momento llegaría y se lo había advertido al rubio. Los hechizos que ella hacia no eran nada comparado con el poder de aquella chica.

— Te busque a ti porque eres descendiente de una gran familia de hechiceros y brujas, y ahora me dices que no eres lo suficiente poderosa. Conocí a tu tataratatara abuela y ella era la hechicera más grande que este continente ha conocido. — Dijo el rubio exasperado, contaba con ella, gracias a ella pudo hacerse pasar por un niño de 7 años y tener una infancia junto a Mimi, además de que ella al sellar sus poderes evito que sus antiguos amigos la encontraran.

— La magia crece con la práctica, en su tiempo era muy útil y necesario utilizarla; sin embargo, hoy en día no es así. No había realizado un hechizo hasta que me encontraste y aun así, el poder de una hechicera no es competencia para el poder de las cuatro bestias sagradas. Logre sellarlos porque ella era ajena a ellos, pero si logra tomar conciencia de lo que puede hacer, será muy difícil contenerla.

— Pero si no se contiene... — Dijo Michael preocupado.

— Ella podría morir. — Completo la mujer.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy.

Espero que les haya gustado y lamento si esperaban que Yamato le diera una súper paliza a Mike, eso haría que se acabara mas pronto la historia o que Mimi detestara a Yamato por toda la eternidad... Y no queremos ninguna de las dos.

Tengo una buena noticia y es que ya llevo la mitad del próximo capitulo, así que actualizare pronto.

Un abrazo a todos y espero que me comenten que tal les parece el fic.

.

.

Lulu29 mimato love: Hola! Hace rato no actualizaba así que no había podido responderte antes. Me fue muy bien este semestre, espero que a ti te haya ido bien en tus estudios, Tienes muy buenas opciones debes escoger la que mas te guste. Me alegra mucho que el fic ya sea mas comprensible, se que desde el primer capitulo deje bastantes interrogantes pero ya se han ido desenvolviendo en el transcurso de la historia. Jaja... que bueno que te haya gustado la rima, soy bastante mala con esas cosas. Y acertaste, ambos rubios tuvieron un encuentro no muy agradable y ambos resultaron con unos cuantos golpes, me da pena el pobre de Yama que no tiene a Mimi para que lo cuide. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Un abrazo :)

mimato bombon kou: Hola! Como ves no se pudieron matar por la aparición de Mimi, pero faltas de hacerlo no les faltaron a ninguno de los dos. Espero que con eso hayas solucionado tus dudas y me alegra que ya comprendas mejor el fic. En este capitulo Mimi ya sabe quien es pero esta un poco reacia a creerlo un cien por ciento, pero sus poderes estan proximos a despertar y puede que no sea tan bueno como creemos, o puede que si. Creo que para eso falta todavía un poco y me esforzare (aunque no prometo nada, no soy muy buena con las escenas románticas). Muchas gracias, y espero que tu también alcances todas tus metas. Ojala te guste el capitulo. Un abrazo! :)

Carina: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic, espero que este capitulo también te guste y ojala te lea nuevamente por aquí contándome que tal te pareció.

Clau: Lamento haberte dejado con la intriga y demorarme tanto en actualizar. Me alegra que te guste el fic, es el primero que escribo y es lindo saber que piensas eso. Un abrazo y espero que te guste el capitulo.

Pao: Muchas gracias por leer, me alegra mucho que te este gustando. Soy un poco mala describiendo peleas pero espero que te guste el capitulo. Me cuentas que tal te pareció.


	9. Teorias

Hola a todos!

Se que hace mil años no actualizo, me quieren matar y no tengo excusa más que la u suprime toda mi energía; comprenderé si no me quieren seguir leyendo :'( Por favor no lo dejen de hacer). Como compensación el capitulo de hoy es mucho mas largo que los otros. Sin más que decir, espero que les guste. Dejen revs para saber si el capitulo si compensa la demora o aún me quieren matar ( x_x ), y si les esta gustando la historia o no, acepto cualquier queja, reclamo, sugerencia...

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece

.

* * *

Capítulo 9

.

.

Todos se habían reunido en la casa de Kuoshiro tal como habían quedado, esta pesar de ser un pequeño apartamento, estaba llena de lo último en tecnología y una gran cantidad de libros que se encontraban en diferentes repisas y mesas, esté tenía tres monitores conectados en serie donde debería estar su comedor y cada uno mostraba diferentes datos de las investigaciones que él realizaba, había cables por todos lados y donde se supone iba la sala Kuoshiro la había adaptado como un pequeño salón de reuniones en el cual había una mesa blanca rectangular con 7 asientos a juego, donde cada uno de los chicos ya había tomado su lugar; y en uno de los extremos, había un gran proyector que apuntaba una pared blanca.

Afortunadamente Yamato sanaba con una increíble rapidez, de lo contrario todos estarían preguntándole por sus golpes y en consecuencia tendría que aguantar horas y horas de discursos y regaños por parte de sus amigos, por ahora tenía suficiente con la mirada de enfado que le dirigía Takeru, agradecía que este fuera prudente y no le dijera a todos acerca de su encuentro con Michael, debía salir rápido de aquella reunión y averiguar cuál era el plan de Michael, lo veía demasiado seguro, como si supiera que obtendría la victoria y a la chica; no podía permitir que Michael ganara, y algo dentro de él hervía de tan solo pensar que se podría quedar con Mimi.

— Oh, pero si el gran Yamato ha decidido honrarnos el día de hoy con su presencia. — Dijo Taichi con sarcasmo.

— Creí que esto sería una reunión importante Takeru, — Comento el rubio aludido a su hermano ignorando al castaño. — si no es así, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. — Continuo mientras se paraba de la mesa.

— Basta ya chicos, están comportándose de una forma bastante inmadura. — Intervino una aburrida Sora, los conflictos entre ellos siempre eran iguales, cualquier persona que los viera no les pondría ni 14 años.

— Dejalo Sora, si el GRAAAN Yamato Ishida tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, pues que las haga. — Dijo el castaño ante la falta de preocupación de su amigo, esta era una misión que se le había encargado a todos, sabía que Yamato tenía sus conflictos y dilemas personales, pero no por eso podía despreciarlos a todos.

— Para Tai. — Dijo nuevamente la pelirroja, en esta ocacion solo al castaño antes de que el rubio decidiera contestarle o simplemente irse. — Lo que vamos a hablar es sumamente importante Yamato, por favor quédate.

El rubio se sentó de mala gana, sabía que no podía dejarse provocar por taichí, si bien él ya no estaba molesto por la discusión del otro día, nada le garantizaba que tuviera el suficiente autocontrol como para no romperle los dientes a alguien ya que no se los pudo romper a Michael. Ese día no había empezado nada bien, y no tenía pinta de mejorar

— Bueno chicos, después de haber pasado toda la noche consultando y leyendo acerca de lo que discutimos ayer —Empezó a hablar kuoshiro al ver que ya todos se habían calmado. — encontré algunas cosas y creo que tengo algunas teorías acera de quien puede ser esta chica, Mimi. Sin embargo son solo eso, teorías, — Dijo esto observándolos a todos, especialmente al rubio mayor. — solo podremos estar completamente seguros en cuanto conozcamos bien a la chica.

Todos asintieron mientras Yamato seguía indiferente, era obvio que había sentido como Kuoshiro lo miraba fijamente a él cuándo advirtió lo de las teorías, sin embargo no entendía porque, él ya había tratado con la chica, bastante rato, de hecho iba a contar todo lo que logro descubrir de Mimi y su relación con Michael; él sabía que lo de la reencarnación era una simple tontería, solo era una chica que se parecía mucho y que tenía su poder.

— La reencarnación es la creencia consistente en que la esencia individual de las personas adopta un cuerpo material no una sino varias veces. — Continúo el pelirrojo. — La esencia individual puede ser el alma, conciencia o qi; y la reencarnación puede tomar desde una a todas las esencias; por ejemplo en la religión hindú el alma reencarna en diferentes cuerpos dependiendo de qué tan bueno fuiste, o en la religión católica donde Jesucristo murió y reencarnó a los tres días, siendo este el ejemplo en el que se reencarnan los tres tipos de esencia.

La habitación estaba completamente en silencio, todos estaban prestando atención a lo que decía Kuoshiro, incluso un escéptico Yamato. — Basándome en esa definición y en otra investigación que hice en relación a la anterior portadora del poder sagrado, la bebe que no sobrevivió, puedo deducir que es necesario que para que la chica aun continúe con vida es necesario que tenga como mínimo dos de las esencias individuales; es obvio que la bebe tenía su Qi, de lo contrario no hubiese tenido el poder sagrado, pero carecía de las otras esencias, lo que hizo que no pudiera soportarlo.

— ¿Quieres decir que la chica tiene dos esencias vitales de Minami?— Pregunto Hikari, comprendiendo la mirada que le dio a Yamato al inicio de la reunión.

— Dos o más, y una de estas debe ser su Qi — Corrigió el pelirrojo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que en el caso de que tenga las tres, estamos tratando con Minami? la misma Minami que conocimos 300 años atrás. — Pregunto Takeru mirando con preocupación a su hermano.

— Eso es lo que quiero decir, pero como dije es solo una teoría, y en el caso de que sea cierta, también nos enfrentamos al caso de que solo tenga dos o tres. — Respondió el pelirrojo.

— Es ridículo que se trate de Minami, ella nos reconocería, ella sabría quién es. — Dijo Yamato enfadado mientras se ponía de pie, como podían pensar que aquella chica era minami, no podían estar comparándola enserio.

— No necesariamente Yamato, — Comentó Kuoshiro, sabía que aquello lo afectaría, y tenía que ser cuidadoso al continuar. — ayer discutimos acerca de lo débiles que se sienten sus poderes, y esto solo se puede deber a algún conjuro, quizá Michael encontró a algún hechicero e hizo que sellaran sus poderes, al hacerlo pudo haber sellado algo más como su memoria o su conciencia.

— ¿Quieres decir que Minami puede estar atrapada ahí en su mente por un conjuro que hizo el estúpido de Michael? — Respondió con furia, ahora entendía porque la había llamado Minami al despedirse, él tenía total y completo acceso a ella ahora que no recordaba nada y era una chica indefensa, é no podía permitirlo, tendría que buscarla y quitar el conjuro como fuere.

— Es solo una teoría Yamato. — Intento calmarlo el castaño. — Puede que no sea así y solo haya sellado sus poderes, necesitamos acercarnos a ella para descubrirlo.

— Taichi tiene razón Yamato, — Dijo Joe, quien se había mantenido a raya analizando la situación. — Que aquella chica Mimi tenga las tres esencias de la señorita Minami es muy poco probable, tendremos que investigar si ya se han presentado reencarnaciones de este tipo, y de ser así, es Michael en estos momentos quien tiene su confianza, no podemos llegar simplemente y decirle cosas que ella no comprenderá, nos tachará de locos y no se atreverá a hablarnos nuevamente.

— El superior tiene razón — comentó Sora. — Mimi conoce a Michael desde hace algún tiempo mientras que nosotros apenas la hemos visto hace algunos días, es más que obvio deducir de qué lado se pondrá. Debemos pensar muy bien que es lo que haremos.

— No lo entienden. — Dijo el rubio mayor conteniéndose mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa y agachaba la cabeza. — Ellos no se conocen desde algún tiempo, son mejores amigos desde hace más de 10 años, y si no mal recuerdo, Michael solo quería la destrucción del poder sagrado, podía haberlo hecho mientras era una pequeña niña, ¿por qué no hacerlo? ¿Por qué esperar a que creciera? Es obvio que Michael sabe algo que nosotros no, él quiere a Minami para él, siempre ha sido así, y no voy a permitir que eso pase. — Termino con determinación dispuesto a marcharse.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso Yamato? — Pregunto Taichi, se supone que acababan de conocer a la chica, como era posible que Yamato supiera eso.

Yamato pareció caer en cuenta que habia revelado algo importante sin darse cuenta, no es que no quisiera hacerlo, él tenía la firme intención de hacerlo pero, con todo lo que dijo Kuoshiro, simplemente tiene que encontrarla. — Eso no es importante en estos momentos, debemos encontrarla.

— ¿Hablaste con la chica hermano? — Preguntó Takeru. — Eso es algo importante, sabes que todos somos un equipo. ¿Porque no nos habías dicho nada? — Sabia que su hermano prefería la soledad, pero esto es un tema que le concierne a todos, no solo a él.

— Iba a decirlo hoy, de verdad; solo que, en serio, lo que dijo Kuoshiro es mucho más importante, y eso puede esperar. — Se defendió Yamato entre apenado y apresurado, esperaba que los chicos entendieran. — ¿Porque todos se quedan ahí quietos sin hacer nada cuando Michael podía estar en ese preciso momento con Minami? — Preguntó algo enojado por la indiferencia de sus amigos.

* * *

— Ya te dije que estoy bien Mike, — Dijo una apenada chica castaña por enésima vez. — las clases son más importantes.

— No es cierto Meems, tu salud es más importante que cualquier cosa, el portero me dijo que te desmayaste a la entrada del edificio, ¿Cómo pretendes que no me preocupe? — Respondió el ojiverde con sincera preocupación, sin notar el sonrojo que provocó en la castaña. — Y por favor no te molestes con el portero, yo fui quien le insistió después de verte tan desorientada en la recepción. — Después de haber visto como se desmayaba, el estado de la castaña se convirtió en su prioridad número uno, después averiguaría que tanto sabia de Yamato y los otros chicos.

— Esta bien. — Dijo la castaña fingiendo resignación, estaba feliz porque el rubio se estaba preocupando por ella. — ¿Cómo conseguiste una cita tan pronto? — Preguntó mientras llegaban a un gran edificio blanco.

Al entrar se podía apreciar un gran lobby blanco e impecable con tres pequeñas salas distribuidas alrededor, una recepción a un lado y cuatro ascensores al fondo, se podía ver cómo la gente se movía con prisa, entrando y saliendo del edificio. Ellos se dirigían a la recepción.

— Mis padres conocen mucha gente por sus negocios, una de esas personas es una reconocida doctora aquí en Tokio, — Respondió el rubio restándole importancia, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los ascensores y oprimiendo el número 25 en este. — Es una gran neuróloga mimi, si algo pasa con tu cabeza, ella lo sabrá.

— Insisto en que estas exagerando Mike, lo más seguro es que sea falta de descanso y solo deba mandarme alguna droga para dormir. — Dijo la castaña. — Me sentiré muy mal si la hago perder el tiempo por una bobada como esa.

— Igual estaré mucho más tranquilo cuando ella te revise. — Respondió el rubio. — Y de ser así, no te preocupes, ella es una buena clienta de mis padres, seguro sabrá sacar provecho de eso. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

— Debo admitir que estoy un poco nerviosa, este lugar es algo intimidante. — Dijo la castaña avergonzándose un poco, no es como si nunca hubiese ido al médico, pero ella era bastante saludable y cada que iba era anualmente a una revisión general para que le dijeran que todo estaba bien, que tal que de pronto en esta ocasión no fuera así, ¿y si algo si estaba mal con ella?

— No te preocupes princesa, aquí esta Mike el caballero y te protegerá de cualquier peligro. — Dijo parándose derecho y con pose orgullosa, esperaba despejar cualquier miedo de la mente de la castaña y si le tocaba recurrir uno de los programas infantiles que veía con sus primos pequeños cuando Mimi le ayudaba a cuidarlos, lo haría; estaba dispuesto a hacer mucho más que eso por aquella castaña. Mimi río agradeciendo el gesto, era genial tener a Michael con ella en esos momentos, el siempre sabia como sacarle una sonrisa.

Pronto estuvieron en el piso 25 con un largo pasillo al frente con puertas a ambos lados, cada una tenía un rótulo con el nombre del doctor a quien pertenecía el consultorio. Michael le había dicho que la doctora se apellida Makino, así que leía cada uno de los rótulos esperando encontrar su nombre.

— Aquí es. — Dijo el rubio deteniéndose al frente de una de las puertas donde se leía Dr. Makino. — ¿Entramos? — Preguntó mientras extendía su mano a la castaña, quien afirmo con su cabeza y tomo la mano del rubio.

* * *

— No esta con Minami, esta con Mimi. — Dijo el castaño intentando hacer recapacitar al rubio, su amigo podía ser bastante terco cuando se trataba de su antigua prometida.

— Es lo mismo, Kuoshiro lo dijo ¿no? — Respondió el rubio.

— Dije que era una de las posibilidades. — Dijo el pelirrojo, a veces no comprendía porque la gente no era más racional.

— Hermano, estas escuchando solo lo que quieres escuchar. — Habló Takeru esperando poder calmar a su hermano

— Matt, supongamos solo por un instante que tu estas en lo correcto. — Hablo el castaño esperando hacer ver al rubio lo ridículo que estaba actuando. — Mimi es en realidad Minami y no puede recordar nada porque el malvado de Michael borro su memoria y suprimió sus poderes con la ayuda de algún hechicero o bruja, malvado también por supuesto; todos nosotros decidimos hacerte caso y buscamos a la chica, quien, como acabas de decir esta con Michael en estos momentos, su amigo de toda la vida, según tú. — Dijo, recibiendo una mirada de enfado por parte del rubio mayor y algunas risas silenciosas por parte del menor, pero al parecer había logrado lo que se propuso ya que Yamato le hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza para que continuara.

— Entonces llegamos todos a rescatar a la damisela en apuros, pero resulta que ella ni siquiera sabe que está en apuros; no obstante, tú, su caballero de brillante armadura, no te rindes y le cuentas toda la verdad, acerca de la profecía y la maldición, la infancia que tuvieron los tres, como tú y ella se fueron enamorando; le hablas de cuando ella acepto pasar toda su vida contigo, como se cumplió aquella cruel maldición con la traición de Michael y de como ella sacrifico su vida por todos nosotros. — Continúo con expresiones exageradas y algo sobreactuadas. — Pero ahora el destino les había dado una nueva oportunidad para ser felices; ella como es una persona bastante razonable, te creerá a ti y correrá a tus brazos, mientras deja que nosotros le pateemos el trasero a Michael por ser tan malvado y despreciable. — Termino el castaño.

— Eso es simplemente ridículo Taichi. —Dijo el rubio con indiferencia, siempre era lo mismo con el castaño. — Nunca te tomas las cosas en serio.

— Puede que tengas razón, pero tampoco me tomo las cosas a la ligera; se supone que somos un equipo, estamos aquí para apoyarnos entre nosotros y cumplir una misión juntos. — Respondió el castaño haciendo entrar en razón al rubio.

Taichi a veces podía parecer el más despistado y desinteresado en el grupo, pero realmente era muy centrado y se preocupaba por sus compañeros, era obvio que le afectaba lo que le pasaba a Yamato, estovo con él desde que todo había comenzado, él era su mejor amigo después de todo, y el único capaz de hacer que el rubio recapacitara.

— Tai tiene razón Matt. — Dijo la pelirroja, apoyando a su prometido. — Es mejor que nos calmemos, analicemos la situación, y pensemos cual es la mejor forma de actuar.

— Pero antes debes decirnos todo lo que sabes hermano. — Dijo el menor del grupo recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de todos en el grupo.

Yamato comprendió que todos tenían razón, ninguno de ellos quería que Michael se quedara con Mimi, Minami, quien sea; ellos solo querían buscar la mejor forma para resolver las cosas y decidió contar todo lo relacionado con la castaña, omitiendo algunas cosas como el cofre que había recuperado y el pequeño beso de despedida que la castaña le había dado; aunque tuvo que incluir su pequeño encuentro con Michael.

* * *

Después de salir del consultorio y dejar el edificio blanco se sintió mucho mejor, ella tenía razón y solo estaba cansada, la doctora había sido bastante amable y le dio a inhalar una extraña droga, suponía que era anestesia aunque esta tenía un muy agradable olor, para que durmiera un poco y así revisar sus ondas cerebrales, también le formulo unos medicamentos que le entrego ella misma y una tarjeta con su número para que le comentara cualquier inconveniente que tuviera con el medicamento o si volvía a desmayarse.

Michael decidió que debían pasar todo el día lejos de las obligaciones y el estrés de la universidad para que ella pudiera descansar mejor, además la medicina que la neuróloga le dio a inhalar podría tener algún efecto secundario y no quería que se desmayara en plena clase. Para cumplir su propósito la llevo a un lindo parque al otro lado de la ciudad para almorzar en un picnic improvisado, el parque era bastante lindo con grandes árboles que estaban floreciendo debido a que estaban en primavera, tenían flores de todos los colores, amarillas, moradas e incluso había uno que otro árbol de flor de cerezo, era un hermoso parque, aunque no tan hermoso como el parque cerca a su casa que vio con Yamato.

— _Me pregunto que estará haciendo en estos momentos_. — Pensó la castaña distraída mientras observaba uno de los árboles de sakura.

— En que piensa la princesa más distraída. — Preguntó el rubio ojiverde alzando un poco la voz al ver que la castaña no respondió cuando la llamó al llegar con la comida.

— En lo hermoso que es este parque. — respondió la castaña saliendo de sus pensamientos.

— Sí que lo es. — Respondió el rubio. — Por eso te traje aquí, se cuánto te gusta estar al aire libre disfrutando una linda vista.

Mimi sonrió, Michael la conocía bastante, más que nadie, ese era un lindo lugar para pasar el día, que se ponía cada vez mejor, había podido descansar un poco si tener esos extraños sueños y ahora se sentía mucho mejor, Michael había estado con ella cuidándola todo el tiempo y ahora iba a pasar todo el día con él en un lindo parque mientras hacían un picnic, después recorrerían un poco ese lado de la ciudad para conocerlo un poco mejor. — _Es casi como una cita._ — Pensó la castaña ilusionada.

El rubio había planteado seriamente preguntarle a la castaña si había conocido nuevos amigos, debía averiguar si había hablado algo con Yamato, pero decidió que eso podría esperar a mañana, necesitaba que la castaña descansara y se repusiera, de lo contrario su vida podía estar en riesgo.

* * *

Pasó todo el día buscándola en la universidad, ni él ni ninguno de sus amigos había logrado encontrar a la castaña o a Michael. Él sabía que debía haber salido en busca de la castaña inmediatamente, ahora Michael la había alejado nuevamente de él y quién sabe si la podría volver a encontrar algún día.

— _No te preocupes, si como dices ella no sabe nada, Michael no tiene como llevársela tan pronto sin explicaciones. —_ Había dicho Tai

— _Eso es cierto, estaremos vigilando cuidadosamente por turnos el edificio en el que dijiste ella vive y sus alrededores. —_ Dijo Sora.

— _También intentaremos buscar el lugar donde vive Michae, puede que la haya llevado a su casa para que no la encuentres aquí. —_ Apoyó su hermano.

— _Yo continuare consultando, puede que no sea Minami pero Michael la conserve para algo, además de que debemos averiguar como romper el conjuro impuesto, ahora que se nos adelantó tanto debemos buscar la forma de alcanzarlo. —_ Dijo Kuoshiro

Todos sus amigos lo habían ayudado y lo seguían haciendo, eran aproximadamente las once de la noche y hace poco había terminado su turno frente al edificio, quería ser el primero en ver que la castaña llegara sana y salva a este así fuese acompañada de Michael; pero eso nunca pasó Taichí llego a relevarlo hace casi una hora y ella aún no aparecía. Se culpaba, si tan solo hubiese sido capaz de vencer a Michael en su encuentro por la mañana, la castaña ahora estaría con ellos y estarían buscando la forma de romper el hechizo.

— No esperaba encontrarte aquí. — Dijo una suave voz que provenía detrás de él.

— Acostumbro caminar por este parque cuando quiero pensar. — Respondió el rubio reconociendo la voz mientras giraba.

— Es un buen lugar para pensar. — Dijo la castaña sonriéndole con amabilidad.

Se encontraban en el mismo parque que habían recorrido la noche anterior, los árboles y la poca iluminación hacían que fuera un buen lugar para relajarse y alejarse de todo, pero no podía negaar que con ella parada frente a él el lugar parecía haber tomado un ambiente mágico. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, estaba convencido que dentro de aquella chica castaña con ojos color miel se encontraba su amada Minami, y no sabía qué hacer para traerla de vuelta.

— Para mí también es una sorpresa verte aquí, Mimi. — Dijo el rubio mientras veía como su amigo castaño se alejaba dándole privacidad, era obvio que se tomaba el trabajo de vigilar a la chica muy seriamente pero ahora ella estaba en buenas manos.

— No podía dormir, — Mintió la castaña, aunque no era del todo falso ella tenía el medicamento que le formulo la doctora aquella mañana. — y recordé que este hermoso parque queda cerca, así que decidí salir a caminar un poco. _—_ Estaba un poco apenada por estar ahí, el parque era un lugar público, no obstante se sentía como si hubiese invadido el espacio privado del rubio, él estaba tan concentrado y ella había llegado a interrumpir.

— Esta bien. — Dijo el ojiazul al ver como la castaña agachaba la cabeza en modo de disculpa. — Podemos caminar juntos si quieres.

Aquella respuesta descoloco a la castaña, ese no parecía ser el rubio que había conocido algunos días atrás, parecía que el muro que había percibido por parte del chico ahora no estaba.

— Mmmm. — Dijo la ojimiel pensando acerca de la propuesta del chico, acudió a aquel parque porque necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, aquella tarde había sido un poco confusa y precisaba un poco de tiempo y espacio; pero algo dentro de ella le imploraba que no desaprovechara la oportunidad de compartir algo de tiempo con el rubio. — De acuerdo. — Aceptó.

Ambos caminaban en silencio, Yamato se sentía algo extraño al tener a la castaña a su lado; por un lado se sentía bien, ella tenía algo que lo tranquilizaba por más molesto que pudiera estar con ella por parecerse a su antigua prometida, ahora sabia el porqué del parecido y su enfado se había ido; pero por otro lado, no lograba sentir aquella conexión que tuvo en su momento con Minami. Al escuchar la teoría de Kuoshiro llego a alegrarse, podría recuperar al amor de su vida y la esperanza había nacido en él, pero en esos momentos solo podía pensar en si de pronto se había equivocado, si Mimi no era en realidad Minami seria devastador, era casi como perderla dos veces, y lo peor sería que en realidad solo fueron ideas de su cabeza.

Mimi se sentía bastante cómoda con la compañía del rubio, lo cual hacia que su cabeza se confundiera aún más. Michael, su amigo de toda la vida y el chico por el cual se había empezado a sentir atraída, se le declaró aquel día, no fue algo cursi ni extravagante pero fue bastante romántico y la tomó completamente por sorpresa; Michael había pasado todo el día con ella recorriendo la ciudad y sacándose fotos juntos en los lugares más representativos como el castillo Edo y el parque Shiba para luego enviarla a sus familiares, para cuando habían llegado a la torre de Tokio ya había anochecido y esta estaba completamente iluminada, ese fue el lugar donde él decidió confesarse, jamás llego a sospechar que Michael tuviera sentimientos románticos por ella, él le dijo que desde hace bastante tiempo, cosa que la hizo enternecerse y apenarse por haber sido tan ciega; ella no pudo evitar corresponderle aunque fue clara en el tiempo que ella llevaba viéndolo como algo más que un amigo, tiempo que no fue hace mucho; pero Michael no cabía en sí de la emoción de ser correspondido. El problema ocurrió cuando él la intento besar, la imagen de Yamato inmediatamente cruzo por su cabeza y se sintió confundida, recordó el sueño que había tenido y aquella profecía, que tal si era cierta en algún nivel, y si Michael y Yamato eran la reencarnación de los chicos de su sueño, ¿hacia bien al estar con Michael o debía estar con el otro rubio? Esos sueños solo la habían confundido, ella debía estar feliz, su amigo por fin se le había declarado, ahora iban a salir juntos y a ser la linda pareja feliz que sale en todas las películas románticas que ella veía; aunque sentía que tenía una conexión especial con Yamato, esos profundos ojos azules y la tristeza que veía en ellos la cautivaron desde el momento en que los vio. Fingió sentirse un poco enferma y Michael se ofreció en acompañarla a su casa inmediatamente, había visto su rostro y por un momento pudo ver como la decepción se formaba en sus facciones, pero inmediatamente retomo una gran sonrisa y prometió llevarla a una cita oficial el viernes al salir de clases si se sentía bien.

Se sentaron en una banca que quedaba cerca de un farol desde la cual se divisaba todo el lago y quedaba bajo las ramas de uno de los arboles más grandes del parque. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que la castaña decidió que era mejor dejar a un lado sus pensamientos y concentrase en el ahora.

— ¿Puedo preguntar en que pensabas antes de que te interrumpiera? — Preguntó e inmediatamente se sintió algo imprudente por hacerlo.

— No interrumpiste. — Respondió el rubio. — Ya llevaba un buen tiempo aquí. Respecto a tu pregunta, estaba pensando el alguien.

— Oh, — dijo algo decepcionada — ¿y se puede saber en quién?

— Una chica. — Respondió Yamato con calma, tenía un plan en mente, le contaría su historia con Minami a la ojimiel y quería observar su reacción, quizá eso la hiciera recordar algo. — Hace un buen tiempo salí con alguien, era la chica más hermosa y bondadosa que alguien podía conocer. Al principio solo éramos amigos, teníamos un gran grupo pero ella, otro chico y yo éramos los más unidos; los tres nos la pasábamos juntos siempre y como era inevitable, a medida que crecíamos un sentimiento más allá de la amistad crecía con nosotros. — Se detuvo y dirigió su mirada al lago, si tan solo ese sentimiento no hubiera existido tal vez Minami no hubiera tenido que sacrificar su vida. Él tenía la culpa de todo, se hubiese apartado para que Michael se quedara con ella; pero nadie pudo prever lo que haría el ojiverde herido.

— Continua. — Pidió la castaña mientras tomaba una de las manos del rubio intentando transmitirle su apoyo, era evidente que lo que le estaba contando todavía le afectaban. Pero ante el primer contacto, volvió a sentir la misma corriente de la noche anterior, aún asi, no retiro su mano.

— Los sentimientos no solo crecieron entre ella y yo, — Dijo, también había sentido el corrientazo y eso lo impulso a continuar, si Minami estaba dentro de la castaña debía hacer todo lo posible para llegar hasta ella. — también nuestro amigo se había enamorado de nuestra amiga; por lo que ella y yo intentamos alejarnos para no lastimarlo, pero no fui capaz de alejarme mucho tiempo así que empezamos a salir en secreto mientras buscábamos la forma de decirle a nuestro amigo. Pero él se enteró antes y vio nuestra relación como una traición hacia él, rompió todo contacto con nosotros e intento hacernos la vida imposible hasta que consiguió que ella sacrificara todo, incluida nuestra relación, y se marchó a un lugar donde yo no puedo alcanzarla. — Había cambiado un poco las palabras y omitido algunas situaciones para no asustarla, pero nada de lo que dijo era mentira.

— Así que eso es lo que hace que actúes como un chico malo. — Dijo la castaña comprendiendo, la historia le sonaba familiar pero un triángulo amoroso le puede pasar a cualquiera. — No quieres que te vuelvan a lastimar.

— Ahora yo te preguntare que es lo que no te deja dormir. — Dijo mirando a la castaña, se había abierto a ella y no vio nada que lo alentara a pensar que ella era Minami.

— Creo que es lo justo. — Respondió la aludida. —Hoy paso algo y no tengo idea de que haré.

— Tal vez si me cuentas que te pasa, yo puedo ayudarte. — Dijo fingiendo indiferencia, no podía creer que esta chica fuera su Minami, ella era siempre tan segura de sí misma, sabía qué hacer y lo hacía sin preguntar. — _Ojala hubiera preguntado._ — Pensó recordando la última decisión que tomó la chica.

— No lo sé. — Dijo la castaña pensativa, no estaba segura de contarle, sus sentimientos eran algo personales, además se sentiría como una tonta al decirle que él era el motivo de su confusión cuando claramente el rubio aún estaba enamorado de la chica con la que salió.

— Si no me quieres contar está bien. — Respondió el rubio intentando no presionar a la chica mientras rompía el contacto, se moría por saber que le pasaba pero él mejor que nadie entendía lo que era guardarte cosas.

— Lo haré. — Decidió, evitando perder el contacto que tenía con el rubio. — Tú te abriste conmigo y quiero corresponderte, no debió haber sido fácil. ¿Recuerdas que ayer te hable de mi mejor amigo Michael? — Paró mientras veía como el rubio asentía, — Pues hoy se me declaro, y es algo que yo deseaba que pasara. — admitió apenada sin notar que el rubio se llenaba de ira por el descaro de Michael. — Así que le dije que sí, pero cuando me iba a besar, — La ira continuaba creciendo dentro de él, no quería escuchar como Michael por fin había logrado lo que se propuso 300 años atrás. — simplemente me aparté, solo sentí que no era lo correcto. — Terminó la castaña omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que un rubio ojiazul había tenido algo que ver en eso.

Yamato se relajó bastante al conocer la conclusión de la historia de la castaña, no le gustaba que ella le dijera que tenía sentimientos por el otro rubio, ¿sería posible que Minami sintiera algo por Michael? Por supuesto que no, lo más probable es que el ojiverde empleó nuevamente algún truco para cautivar a la castaña.

En ese momento sonó el celular de la castaña, y mientras lo buscaba en su bolso la bolsa con los medicamentos cayó al suelo, y el rubio la recogió por ella con curiosidad. La ojimiel miró el mensaje de texto que le había llegado y su remitente. Michael estaba siendo tan dulce y ella estaba en un parque con Yamato. Ella se disculpó por la interrupción y el rubio le entrego sus medicamentos, los cuales guardo en su bolso sin notar que el chico había sacado uno de los frascos.

Haciendo un resumen mental de su día, este había salido mejor de lo planeado; descubrió que Yamato sabía de la existencia de Mimi, ahora debía protegerla aún más, pero ya mañana se encargaría de eso, la llevo hasta su casa y no vio indicios de que el rubio estuviese por ahí y en estos momentos Mimi debía estar dormida gracias a las pócimas que le había dado Ruki. También se sentía contento porque la castaña había correspondido sus sentimientos, y aunque lastimablemente ella se había indispuesto al final, por fin era él quien tenía a la chica.

Sin embargo no todo era felicidad, Ruki le habia dicho algo que no abandonaba sus pensamientos mientras Mimi dormia. El estado de la castaña era debido a que sus poderes querían despertar y eso solo ocurre si el poder de la oscuridad estaba cerca.

— _Sabes que ella no resistirá el poder sagrado, te lo dije cuando la conociste hace más de diez años, solo la completa reencarnación de Minami puede hacerlo; la pequeña solo tenía el alma y el Qi de su predecesora. Mas el poder quiere despertar y mis conjuros no pueden hacer mucho más, algo los está llamando, creo que llego el momento en el que el mundo necesita a la portadora del poder sagrado_. — Le dijo la hechicera esa mañana.

Había tratado de todas las formas posibles buscar la forma de hacer que la conciencia de Minami se uniera al cuerpo de Mimi, pero no lo había conseguido, eso era magia muy antigua, incluso más antigua que él y requería un gran poder y el sacrificio de la chica. En otro momento no hubiese dudado en hacer cualquier cosa, pero sabía que solo existían dos magias tan fuertes para lograrlo, por un lado estaba el poder sagrado, pero su portadora no lo puede manejar, y por otra parte el poder oscuro, ya había sucumbido una vez ante este y perdió al amor de su vida, era un poder engañoso que te prometía todo lo que deseaba tu corazón pero lo cumplía de la forma más cruel posible; en su momento había deseado el amor de Minami, y si no era para él no sería para nadie, y así fue; ahora había madurado, los años le dieron la experiencia y el conocimiento que no tenía en ese entonces. Seguiria buscando, Ruki le habia sugerido visitar la tumba de Minami, según ella, los restos de la primera elegida podían serles de utilidad para lograr su cometido.

— Lamento mucho la interrupción. — Dijo la castaña sonriendo un poco apenada. — Creo que es un poco tarde, debo irme. — Continuó rompiendo el contacto con el rubio al ponerse de pie, sintiéndose extraña, quería saber el porqué de los corrientazos, y porque solo se daban con él y no con alguien más como Michael.

— Espera, por favor. — El chico había recordado el incidente de la mañana y como vio que la ojimiel se desmayaba al frente de su edificio. — Sé que puede ser algo imprudente de mi parte preguntar, pero ¿pará que son esos medicamentos que llevas ahí?

— Oh, no es nada grave. Son unas píldoras para dormir, desde que llegue a Japón no he podido descansar muy bien que digamos y al parecer está afectando mi salud. — Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa despreocupada.

— ¿Es por esos sueños que has tenido? — Preguntó nuevamente el rubio con curiosidad. — ¿Has vuelto a tenerlos?

— Sí. — Admitió la castaña. — Pero realmente esta tarde, debería estar descansando en estos momentos. — No quería contarle el sueño que había tenido, si con el primero no la señalo de loca, estaba segura que con el de la noche anterior buscaría la forma de encerrarla en un manicomio.

— Tienes razón. — Dijo Yamato, por ahora le llevaría el tarro que le robo a la castaña a Kuoshiro para que lo investigara, mañana buscaría la forma de acercarse a la castaña nuevamente. — Te acompaño hasta tu casa.

Mimi agradeció al rubio, aunque el parque quedaba cerca podría resultar peligroso para una chica caminar sola a altas horas en la noche.

Ambos caminaban en silencio uno junto al otro, lo suficientemente cerca para que sus manos se rozaran y nuevos corrientazos fluyeran en sus cuerpos. Yamato se sentía bien, hacia bastante tiempo que no lo hacía, podía percibir la esencia de la chica que era muy parecida a la de Minami mas no la misma, intentaba recordar cómo se sentía en la presencia de Minami, y era muy diferente a como se siente ahora con la castaña, además los corrientazos eran algo completamente nuevo.

— _Es por el tiempo que ha pasado_. — Pensó. Aunque muy dentro de sí sabía la respuesta, lo cual le molestaba, se había alcanzado a ilusionar con la idea de recuperar a Minami; pero lo que más le molestaba era que no estaba completamente desilusionado, la chica le agradaba, más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Mimi, por su parte, se preguntaba porque solo sentía esa corriente recorriendo su cuerpo cuando tenía algún contacto con el rubio, por qué no con Michael por ejemplo. En todas las películas románticas que había visto, las cuales eran demasiadas, ese tipo de sensaciones solo se presentaban cuando conocías al amor de tu vida, el hombre de tus sueños o tu príncipe encantado, y estaba segura que Yamato no era ninguno de los tres, para serlo ella debía estar enamorada de él y él de ella y no de alguna chica extraña que quien sabe dónde está. Todo debía ser culpa de esos extraños sueños, debía dejar de prestarles atención o pondrían su mundo de cabeza.

— Llegamos a tu edificio. — Dijo el rubio fríamente, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Decidió retomar su postura fría en indiferente mientras no aclaraba quien era aquella chica y que significaba para él.

— Muchas gracias por acompañarme. — Dijo la castaña sonriendo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento, debía acostumbrarse a la cultura de ese país si no quería pasar alguna otra vergüenza como la del día anterior; aunque estaba algo confundida ese chico no era el Yamato con el que había estado hablando en el parque.

— Descansa. — Dijo mientras daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar.

— Aguarda por favor. — La castaña no sabía porque había dicho esto, pero no le agradaba mucho esa versión de Yamato, así que cogió su brazo y lo haló hacia ella sin mucha resistencia de parte del rubio; se puso en puntitas de los pies tratando de igualar la estatura del rubio, — Nadie te lastimara nuevamente. — susurró en su oído derecho.

El rubio se quedó petrificado ante las palabras de la castaña, tenerla tan cerca hizo que su perfume lo embriagara, un aroma a caramelo con algunas notas de jazmín, rosa y orquídeas; y pronto logro deslumbrar sus ojos, que se veían color caramelo al estar de noche; ¿podía alguien ser tan dulce como el caramelo? Bajo su mirada sus labios, eran pequeños y rosados y se moría por probarlos.

La castaña se había quedado perdida en aquellos ojos, tan cautivadores como el mismo océano, sintió como el rubio posó una de sus manos en su cintura mientras ella tenía ambas en los hombros del chico, ¡Dios! Estaban tan cerca, ella podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza mientras sentía la respiración del chico chocar con la suya.

Yamato subió la mano que tenía libre y la posó delicadamente sobre la mejilla de Mimi mientras su mirada se intercalaba entre los ojos de la castaña y sus labios, se empezó a aproximar cada vez más y vio como ella cerraba sus ojos; tomo ese gesto como señal para continuar, pero ahora solo se concentró en sus labios, acortando la distancia cada vez más, hasta que estos finalmente rozaron los suyos enviando chispas y corrientazos a cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo.

— "TRAS" — Escucho el rubio y de inmediato se alejó de la chica, quien se veía confundida. Tenía ganas de matar a su amigo Taichi, como era posible que lo estuviera espiando, y él por estar concentrado en la castaña no lo había notado.

— Debo irme, — Dijo el rubio explicándose con la castaña. — Espero que te mejores pronto.

— Gracias, pasa una linda noche Yama. — Dijo una castaña bastante apenada mientras se retiraba a su edificio, se supone que ella ahora estaba con Michael y no debía andar besando a cualquier chico. — Pero se sintió tan bien. — Pensó cruzando la puerta de su edificio.

Su noche no podría ser más linda que lo que fue mientras estuvo con ella, pero la culpa y el remordimiento se apoderaron de él, aquello no estaba bien, ella no era Minami, lo mejor sería alejarse de aquella chica y solo hacer su trabajo. — Considérate muerto. — Le dijo al castaño mientras se retiraba, quien al escucharlo tragó saliva, estaba seguro que la amenaza iba enserio.

* * *

.

.

Eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero que me disculpen en algunas cosas (soy pésima para la comedia y el romance). Ojala les haya gustado a todos y compense un poquito la demora.

Recuerden dejar Revs :)

.

.

mimato bombon kou: Hola! Jajaja, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, como se atreve a hacerle daño a nuestro Yama, imperdonable; aunque como vez Mimi no tuvo que curarlo ya que sana super rápido. Ojala hayas despejado tu duda y te guste el capi. Antes me habías pedido una escena romántica y aunque aún no puede pasar gran cosa espero que esta llena tus expectativas ( Cruzo dedos), aunque no podía faltar el cabezotas de Tai ¬¬. Un abrazo. Bye :)

LilithUchiha: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te tenga pegada y debo confesar que tampoco soy muy fanática a las historias de fantasía pero tenia esta idea rondando mi cabeza así que me dije a mi misma ¿Por qué no? Y aquí estoy intentando hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero que te guste el capitulo, un abrazo.

Clau: Hola! Espero haberte solucionado la duda, y como vez, Michael ni siquiera le menciono a Yamato, aunque tampoco perdió el tiempo. Un abrazo y espero que te guste el capi.

Dayanet: Hola! Esas son bastantes preguntas, aunque creo que en este capitulo logre resolver todas y cada una de ellas. Ojala te guste el capítulo, también espero leerte pronto. un abrazo.

ARI: Hola! Muchas muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, ojala disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Espero leerte nuevamente! Un abrazo :)

cinthia: Hola! Jumm pues la verdad no creo que sea del todo malo, tomo las decisiones erradas en su momento y se arrepiente de ello, en este capitulo hable un poco mas de Michael y pudimos ver que no era el mismo chico que intentó destruir a sus amigos hace 300 años, aunque quien sabe lo que pueda hacer por recuperar al amor de su vida, ademas de que todavía odia a Yamato con todo su ser. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, espero este capitulo también sea de tu agrado. Un abrazo!


End file.
